


Dark Lion

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OOC character because I'm not an official Marvel writer, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, eventually, lot of bad words, reader is not a paragon of virtue, she is flawed, woman reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: Enemy to lover. The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> This is based on the idea of the Lovely @darkness-doughter .https://darkness-doughter.tumblr.com/post/186843409149/im-starting-to-think-about-giving-some-prompts
> 
> WARNING :
> 
> this is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18  
a lot of bad words  
it may contain some smut at some point (not in this chapter)  
violence, gore, and death, so not for the faint of the heart.  
french writing in English so beware of the grammatical errors  
The reader doesn’t have a physical description, so I hope every reader could put themselves in the reader’s shoes regardless of their ethnicity.

** Location, 23/12/00 **

«Pssst, Y/N wake up» your little sister poked your eyes, but you only rolled in your bed and put your pillow on your head.

«Go away Leti!» you mumbled, if mom didn’t come herself like she did every morning, you wouldn’t budge and stay warm in your bed as long as possible.

«But I saw a man behind the window! I’m scared,» the 7 years old whined.

«Told you, you were too young for Zelda » you huff since you let her play with your video games she became skittish at even her shadow. Something about the Lobos in the plain of Hyrule.

« I saw him Y/N »

You knew she wouldn’t let you go back to sleep, so you exited the warmth of your bed dejectedly. Grumbling about little sisters and your need for sleep. You squinted your eyes, trying to spot something out of the ordinary.

The moon is high in the sky, a full moon basking the garden in lights. While this might be comforting you never liked moonlight, to morbid for you. You try your best not to look at the trees, during the day they might be beautiful, during the night their branches looks like arms out to get you. The thought makes you shudder. Deciding to seek some comfort you look where you know is the dog house. If you are lucky, you might see Igloo the German shepherd.

Gasping, and unblinking you see him on the ground laying in his blood. You took a step back, grabbing harshly Leti by the arm when she tried to see what made you gasping.

Putting your finger on your mouth, you shake your head, hoping that she would not make a sound.

Whatever killed your dog could be near.

Your father, a cop, had taught you and ingrained in your head that the priority was to secure your brothers and sister. You put shoes on your feet and enjoin leti to do the same. If you had been taught how to take care of your sibling they had been taught to always listen to you. You grab your little emergency backpack, leti mimicking you with tears flowing on her cheeks. The last step was to put the real-life dolls in your bed and cover them.

Step by step, listening to every noise, you made your way to the twins’ room. You don’t hear anything except for the deafening thud of your heart. Taking a much-needed gulp of air, you opened the door slowly as to make the less noise possible.

You wait a bit, still trying to ear anything. When nothing catches your attention, you step in the room. The boys are sleeping soundly, and you nod at your right, signaling leti that she has to wake Roman while you take off Gabriel.

Kneeling in front of the bed of Gaby, you passed your hand through his hair. When he began to stir, you made a silly prayer to Santa Claus for Gaby, not to fuss. He was always less easy to wake and would whine loudly. But thankfully, he just opened his eyes. Once again, you put your finger against your mouth, and whisper for him put his shoes and grab his pack.

You turn your head and saw that Roman had listened to Leti. Good, now you grab the phone that is on the night table between the twin’s beds. Your father had insisted on each room having one in case of an emergency.

While they put dolls in their bed, you compose the number. You wait while your heart tries to escape your ribcage by your throat. Maybe you are exaggerating, but it felt like it anyway.

The voice of the responder takes you back to reality. You introduce yourself and told her your address with a surprisingly calm voice. « I called because our dog had been killed and there is a lot of blood.» you turn sharply when you ear your brothers and sister fussing. You shook your head sharply, and they calm instantly. Another thing your parents had taught you, discipline no matter what.

You put the phone back on the nightstand without cutting the communication. Hairs stand at the back of your neck. Your body went cold with dread. Sharing a look with your siblings, you are rooted in your spot. Roman and Leti are shaking with fear and, Gabi has a death grip on your hand.

The door handle turns slowly, the more it moves the less you seem able to breathe. Eyes fixated on the door, taking a step in front of your sibling. Trying to hide them with your little body.

Relief floods you when you see it is your mother. She rushes to your side and hugs all of you. You don’t understand, but she made a dash for the twin’s dressing. Tilting your head to the side, your eyes open widely when you see a trap well hidden.

« Mommy? » you questioned and she ignores you. You watch as she hugs your sibling telling them how she loves them. That’s not right, it sounds like a goodbye. Then she put them in the place under the trap.

«Mama? »

« Shh Y/N, it will be alright my love.» she cooed, but the anguish in her voice only serves for you to doubt her.

« I love you angel, and your father does too. We are so proud of you my little lion. » you are struck to see her cry, she never cries in front of you. You miss her smile already.

« Love you, mama, »

« Now, little lion, I want you to go in there and stay silent till I come back. If I don’t you have to promise me to always protect Leti, Gabi, and Mani. »

« I call the police, mommy » you tried to reassure and there it is a smile, even if it’s through her tears. Because of course, her little lion would try to comfort her even if you clearly looked terrified.

« I know sweetie; you did everything right, M’so proud of you » her voice is strained as she squishes you in her arms.

You nose her neck. It’s warm and feels like home. For a moment you are in a bubble of security. The remnant smell of the perfume she uses every day makes you let you sigh in contentment.

The cold takes the place of warmth when she ends her embrace. Your mother had never ended a hug before you. She always lets you end them but not tonight because she is in a hurry to protect you.

« Now, go in there little lion and stay silent. » you obey and crouch with your siblings.

Your mother is looking at you all. She is bitting her lips, and her eyes are filled with sorrow. « Remember, your father and I love all so so so so much » a sob rack through her throat. Her voice is heavy when she told you to always look for each other.

Her closing the trap is the last time you saw her.

When you open your eyes you are in Tony’s lab. Tears threatening to fall, you lay still on the chair.

« End of the memory simulation, please wait for Mr. Stark. »

« F.R.I.D.A.Y, I told you not to call me that, c’mon Mr. Stark is my father ». Tony sighs exasperatedly since the kid had played with the A.I algorithm had started to call him that, making want to rip his hair every damn time.

« Hey, you alright ? » the pain in your face took Tony off guard; you were always so strong.

« M’fine » you grumbled.

« Don’t look like it sweet cheeks » if looks could kill, Tony is positive he would be dead.

You swore under your breath when he disconnected some electrodes from your head. You shouldn’t have volunteered to help with his memory scan or whatever the fuck this was. But the alternative was even less appealing. Training with Barnes the Bane of your existence. Hard pass.

« So did it worked? »

«Yes, we were able to extract your memories., »

Raising your hand, you cut him off, « good, but remember what’s on this tape stay there. No leaking to the team or else I’ll kill you. » Tony looked offended, but you didn’t care. « I mean it, Tony, » you leap on your feet. « I’ll kill you » you slowly enunciated each of the syllables to make your point clear.

Reaching the door and locked eyes with him. He looks a little shaken, but to be fair he knew exactly what you were capable of and you did just threaten him.

«I trust you, don’t make me regret it.»

Tony only nod watching you disappear through the door.

* * *

You were alone in the corridor leading to the kitchen area, back to the wall you cursed at the wayward tear rolling again the apple of your cheek. The memories of this night always had been torturous for you, but with Tony’s creation, it was as if you were there. It was downright brutal. You are glad that the simulation ended at this moment. Now you knew you had to brace yourself for your next session.

« Aw, look at that princess is crying! » a voice you had to learn to despise sing-song. Great, exactly the last person on earth you would want to see after a breakdown. The winter asshole, in the flesh, taunting you.

« Did you realize that nobody loved you or care if you live or die?»

You let out a humorless laugh. A fit of anger burning inside of you. Good, you were good at being angry. It was better than crumbling in front of the man that had made his goal to torment since your arrival in the Team. The satisfaction knowing that he probably would bite his tongue if he knew this actually help you, made you grin.

« Nope, I came to realize that I was condemned to see your ugly face for the foreseeable future. A tragedy really… » you paused feigning to inspect his face and make a grimace.« You are always trying to put me in place, why don’t you try to put air nostril back in your nose first? Hum,» you snort when his hand flew to his nose, his eyes narrowing in anger and yours getting back their sparks.

You pushed your shoulder against him as you pass the idiot. Giving him the finger without even acknowledging that he just called you a cunt.

* * *

«Hey, Y/N» the blond super soldier smiled upon seeing entering the kitchen. Despite your tumultuous relationship with his best friend, Steve had been more than happy to welcome you to the team. After all, you were just like Wanda. Joining willingly HYDRA when you were just a kid and now as an adult, you were redeeming yourself just like the Scarlet Witch.

«Hi, Stevie», you greeted and hugged him. Even if he was older than you, you had taken on him as a little brother. Pampering him with delicious breakfasts. In fact, it wasn’t rare for you to cook for all the team minus Barnes.

It gave you a sense of family.

«So, I have a favor to ask» he racked his throat. Knowing perfectly that you didn’t like to do what he was going to ask you.

You crossed your arms in front of you, head titled waiting for him to ask the damn favor. Whatever it is, you are sure you are not going to like it, otherwise, he would have already spilled the beans.

«I need you to train the recru »

«Nope»

«C’mon »

«Non, niet, no and hell no! They are a bunch of pussies. »

«Language!» he admonished you.

«Stevie dear, my love, your room is next to mine and I can hear you perfectly when you are getting freaky dickies! »

Steve look around, relief flooding him when he sees nobody was around.

«Y/N!»

«Oh you are my little slut, oh yes you like my big fat dick filling your tight pussy, oh yeah. »

You screeched when he lunges at you. Starting a tickle war, not resisting you decided to torment him further making pornographic moan while pinching his butt.

« Jesus woman, why did they call you the dark lion, when your hands are crab claw-like! »

He pinned down on the counter, holding both of your hands over your head. Both of you were laughing carelessly, not noticing the audience that the ruckus you two made had gathered the attention of the others, Avengers.

«At least next time you decided to defile my kitchen invite me» Tony surprised you.

Your head snapped toward him, eyes widening at the sight of all your teammates, eat shitting smiles. Except for the Winter Bitch and Maximoff.

You looked back at Steve, realizing the slightly unprofessional position you were in. The supersoldier was solidly nested between your legs and his face was rather close to yours.

«Well what can I say, I couldn’t resist America’s ass,» you said gripping one of his buttcheek.

«Behave.» he tried being stern, but his eyes had a soft gaze betraying his real feeling about the situation.

Bucky, on the other hand, was less than amused. What the hell Steve was thinking about. You were hydra’s scum. You had joined them willingly.

«If you wanted a quick lay, I could have booked you a hooker. Better than this pathetic vermin »

«Bucky! » Steve admonished his best friend.

You rolled your eyes. You had spent the majority of your life with soldiers and assassins, if he thought these kinds of insults had an impact on you, he was sorely mistaken.

«You know, you had always been one to take care of every stray you met. But you don’t have to have charity sex with them. »

«Charity? » you scrunched your nose.

«Yeah, nobody with a sane mind would want to have sex with you » he taunted you or tried.

You scoffed, jumping on your feet. The others straitened at the action. Waiting to see if you’ll finally snap.

You swayed your hips as you made your way to him. Startling him when you put your right hand on his torso.

He was torns with the need to slap your hand away and the need to see what you’ll do next.

Looking up to him through your eyelash, you racked your hand down his belt.

«Oh Sergeant, I can have anyone I want,» you purred. Slapping his cheek gently.

You then turned to Stevie, « I’ll train them. I need the workout » you winked at him and went to your room to get in sports gear.

«God helps them,» Steve whispered mostly to himself.

* * *

Black tank top, black tac pants, black shoes, and dark eyes. You were fuming and disgusted by the meek ass recruits in front of you.

Poor forms and poor discipline. The kind of shit that sets your blood ablaze.

You spotted one of the men; a blond who you know was a trust fond baby slaking off.

He already had made an impression on you a few weeks ago. You then looked at his file, and his appointment to SHIELD elite didn’t make the slightest sense. Maybe he paid his entry into SHIELD but you’ll beat the arrogance out of him if you had to.

« Alright you lazy fuckers are pissin me off. » you barked.

All but trust fund baby stopped what they were doing. He was on his phone, posting a selfie on Instagram.

Silently, you stalked your way to him. At light speed, you grabbed his phone. Held it in front of you, staring him down and drop it. The sound of your boot crushing the device was utterly satisfying. Just as much ad the dumbfounded look of the blond man.

« Now, get your back into it, or I’ll break your spines!», well maybe Hydra’s teaching tends to be a bit different from SHIELD, but you were expecting a little bit more of discipline. No wonder your former organization had managed to infiltrate these clowns for so long.

« No, I won’t obey a lowlife such yourself, hydra’s bitch »

Your lips curled, the rich kid just gave a reason to discipline him. « What did you say, boy? »

« You heard me! » he shouted, not controlling his voice. « You just a killer, you should have been put down like the rabid bitch you are. » this earned some nod of agreement from his colleagues. It was not a secret that pretty much everyone, Barnes and Maximoff despised you. The only one that respected you were on the team.

Head tilted to the side, you face didn’t betray your emotions. Seemingly uninterested, but internally you were gleeful for what was to happen next.

Detangling your arms you pointed at him. « You finish? Ok. » When he didn’t say anything, you started disarming yourself, hidden knives and even guns were put on the ground.

You then made them form a line, giving to each one of the recruits one of your weapons.

They were looking at you as if you had grown a second head.

You made them follow you to the arena. The place that Tony had made for the more brutal training with real bullets.

The recruits starred in aw at the place. You let them observe and slap the red button next to the door. The room was now sealed, startling the recruits.

* * *

« Where are you going? » Bucky asked his best friend. This one didn’t answer him and made leeway for the training center. Tony joined them midway with a bag of berries.

The rest of the team was already seating in the observation area. He looked and saw that the new batch of recruits, plus you were standing on the sidelines letting them observe the room.

He noticed the weapons they were carrying, and the lack of equipment for you. ‘Weird’.

Your loud high pitch whistle pierced the silence. All heads turned your way.

«So, you all think that I have nothing to teach you huh? » you arch your brow to prod them to answer. No ones dare to peep, sensing that you had something on your sleeves for them.

«As you stated before I’m an HYDRA’s bitch right?»

“HYDRA’s whore more like it», one of them muttered under his breath. You didn’t acknowledge his slight, but Bucky could see how Steve and Tony were ready to go on his ass for his insubordination. Nat was, on the contrary giddy, to see how you were going to deal with them.

Walking around them, gauging them, you scoffed at their still poor forms. « I’m not the only one from HYDRA in this building. But, I’m the only one willing to show you useless wank stains how unprepared you are. »

«Yeah because the Winter Soldier is a softie»

«As a matter of fact yes, he is. He is restraining himself around you because of his conscience or whatever » your said adopting a mocking voice. «I, on the other hand, don’t have this problem. I won’t take it easy on you, I’ll show you how HYDRA forms their soldiers. »

«They are not better than us!» the trust fund baby seethed.

«Oh yes, they are but don’t take my word for it.» You made them make a circle and went in the middle.

«I’m whatever you’ll face out there. I don’t fight like a SHIELD agent. And you all think you don’t have anything to learn from me. That you are better than me even if I’m one of your commanders. Then it will be easy to take me down huh? » you asked your stunned audience.

«C’mon it’s eleven of you and just one of me, and I don’t have weapons, want me to do it whit handcuff you littles bitches? » you taunted.

« Oh for fuck sake if you don’t try to put me down I’ll fail each and every one of you »

The menace did the trick and you dodge the right hook aiming at your head. Grabbing the arm you bend it in an unnatural way earning the very distinct sound of broken bones.

« Is she authorized to go this hard on them? » Clint inquired.

« She has all the green lights from Fury to do as she pleases,» Steve answered him.

Nat approached the glass separating them from you and your recruits. A smirk playing on her lips. « She is toying with them. »

The first sound of a gun fired up. Steve, Nat, and Bucky saw of close the bullet had been from your head, you had moved quickly, too quickly for a normal human.

They watch as you grabbed the throat of the shooter with one arm, raised him slightly of the floor and crashed him with brutal force on the ground, no doubt crashing his trachea doing so.

The seven other men seemed enraged after this move.

You managed to escape all the slashing attacks from the ones with knives. Without warning, you grabbed the man that was on you right and took his place at light speed.

A bullet pierces your thigh. « Lesson number 3, don’t shoot your partners you stupid wanker » you grunted,

Bucky was stunned, you were going hard on them, but in HYDRA none of the trainers would have taken a bullet for a recruit. This action puzzled him.

In a furry of movement, you had managed to take down the remanent of the men.

« Pathetic » you snarled. « I don’t give you sorry lot 5 minutes before being killed in action »

« She is a monster, » Wanda whispered to Bucky, earning a magistral eye-rolling from Natasha.

* * *

« Hey, you know we have a medbay right? »

You looked over your shoulder and saw the Blackwidow observing you from the door of your bathroom.

« Well, of course, Nat you can enter »

« Y/N »

You shushed her; you were trying to catch the bullet from your thigh.

« No can do, you know it, pain is the more valuable lesson. »

« You took that bullet protecting a recruit, what could be the lesson ? » she asked genuinely interested in how your mind worked.

« To let the fuckers learn from their mistakes ? » you sardonically replied.

« At least let me help you »

« Nat » you warned « I won’t always have you on my side, or someone; this is practice. » you scrutinized her from narrowing your eyes. « You’ve gone soft Widow. It’s going to get you killed,» you said matter of fact.

Nat only hummed, knowing you had her interest at heart, even if you had a sick way to show you cared.

« So the team is going out tonight, you should be scar-free by then. Want to come? »

« Depends, who is going? »

« If you are asking if Barnes and Maximoff are going then yes. »

« I’ll pass » you nod to yourself and get naked not caring for the black widow still in your bathroom.

Even if it was already healing you had a massive bruise on your right shoulder.

Nat dressed down to her underwear and went with you in the shower. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and start massaging your scalp. She laughed when you purred like a big cat.

« Thank you » you whispered, appreciative of her support.

« Well you can thank me by going out with us » you whined her name but she only tugged at your hair.

« Fine, but you’re buying me drinks »

You and Nat had spent the rest of the afternoon cocooning each other. Doing your hair, nails and facials mask and everything in between.

It felt good like you too were ordinary girls. You imagine this was how your relationship with Leti would have developed too if you had more time with her. You shook your head; no need to dwell on what you couldn’t change.

You had opted for black leather pants, a backless burgundy top, and dark lipsticks. Nat was wearing a satin lilac dress. She managed to look innocent while you look downright sultry.

You had decided to go after the team, arriving fashionably late. You grabbed Nat’s hand and went straight for the dancing area.

* * *

Bucky was relieved when he noticed you weren’t going in the club with them.

He was starting to enjoy himself. He was talking to a beautiful blonde when he spots several men and even women looking intently at two dancing women.

He swore under his breath when he saw it was you and Nat. Of course, you two would steal the spotlight for yourself. Everything about you two screamed sex on legs, dangerous, and mysterious beautiful women tend to have this effect on others. Even his new blonde friend was looking at you.

The man you were dancing with spun you around, sending you laughing, but stopped when you made eye contact with Barnes.

You smirked when you noticed the blonde next to him. His words from this morning echoing in your head. Time to show him how wrong he was and punishes him for this morning name-calling.

You prance over your unsuspecting victim, everything about you his feline and feral. People part to let you pass.

You wink at the blonde making her blush. You disappeared from her view and decided to observe them from the shadow. You were on a mission mode. When Barnes turns to talk to Steve you decide to go for it.

«Hello darling,” you purred with a silk voice. The leggy beauty turns her and was starstruck to face the Dark Lion. You were a legend. The Winter Soldier was the dark element on the team but when you came you stole this spot for the public. He was brooding, dangerous but trying to salvage his image. You were dark, dangerous and didn’t hide it. As long as you did the job people hadn’t room to complain. You had stated that much in your first interview presenting you to the public.

«Had you ever had sex with a woman?» you went straight to the point. Stunning her even more. She was a spluttering mess.

«I can offer so much more pleasure than him, my love. I could have you trembling under me with just the touch of my lips. He is a man, attractive yes, but I heard the women he brings in his bedroom, half heartened moan, but at least they can boast they had sex with an avenger. Boring if you asked me. I could rock your world if you let me. » you said popping a cherry between your lips.

The blonde only nods her consent, making you smile. « What’s your name angel?»

«Dolores, but everyone calls me Dot,» she whispered, and it downs on her that you had asked for a name while the Winter Soldier did not. This made her choice all the more evident when you asked her if she wanted to go home with you.

You grabbed her hand and lead her out, not forgetting to send a text to Nat to warn her of your disappearance. She immediately answered telling you to have fun.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the idea of the Lovely @darkness-doughter .https://darkness-doughter.tumblr.com/post/186843409149/im-starting-to-think-about-giving-some-prompts
> 
> WARNING :
> 
> this is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18  
a lot of bad words  
it may contain some smut at some point (not in this chapter)  
violence, gore, and death, so not for the faint of the heart.  
french writing in English so beware of the grammatical errors  
The reader doesn’t have a physical description, so I hope every reader could put themselves in the reader’s shoes regardless of their ethnicity. 
> 
> (This Dot, not the reader, it helps to have a visual.) 

Gentle feathery kisses were placed on your neck. You contently hummed basking in the peace of your bed. You had let Dot thought that you were asleep.   
While it was a very good night, your training had forbidden you to even think of sleeping in the same room as a human being. Sleeping is to be vulnerable. In your line of work vulnerable signifies death, and this wasn’t an option when the peoples that had caused your parent's deaths were still roaming freely.   
  
Without warning, you flipped her under you smiling at her startled face. «Y’know, » you nipped at her collarbone, « s’not smart to startle an assassin awake» 

You lived for her carefree jiggle and kissed her pouting lips. 

«I trust you,» she said so earnestly it caught you off guard. Somehow, a stranger was in your arms and trusted you when even some members of your team didn’t.   
  
You lowered your head on her shoulder, not trusting your judgment if you looked at her eyes too long. 

  
«It’s going to be hard to let you go if you keep saying shit like this» your voice was muffled.   
  
Tender fingers elevate your head, so you could face her. «I know that is a one-time thing. I understand your life’s‘activities,’ » you snorted at her choice of euphemism.   
  
«I know why this can’t last, but it doesn’t mean I won’t cherish what you gave me.»  
  
«The multiples orgasm» you smirked through your cockiness and she had to laugh at your cheekiness.   
  
«I’m serious. It was not only the amazing sex, but I also didn’t open up nor connect like this with someone for quite some time, so thank you. Thank you for loving me for the night. »   
  
She was cut by your lips crashing on hers.   
  
«Wish I had met you in another life one where we could be together without me placing you through so many trials, or risking your life.»   
  
You got yourself in trouble with this one. Yes, at first you had wanted to own up Barnes and steal his night’s prospect away.   
  
But she was so much more than an attractive face. Letting go of her would be a bitch but you couldn’t be selfish and hauled her in your life.   
If you love someone, let them go, that the saying right?   
  
Maybe you could enjoy an encore before making her breakfast and setting her free? You felt the wetness coating her lips and your decision was made. Breakfast could wait.   
  


* * *

  
  
«What’s with the long face, Elsa?»   
The Winter Soldier barely acknowledge the billionaire and started cutting aggressively his fruits.   
  
Sam laughed at the scene of the brooding soldier. « Oh haven’t you heard, our bucky bear lost his target at the club yesterday, been sulking ever since.”   
  
Stark looked at him barely conceal mirth. It was no secret that Bucky Barnes, since his rehabilitation had recovered his heartbreaker’s way. Each week would see to pass a flavor of the week. Never longer than that.   
  
«Performance issues old man? Trouble getting the flag up? » Tony provoked him, not caring for the dark look it gained him.   
  
Steve interrupted the tense exchange entering the kitchen with a loud yawn.   
  
«Trouble sleeping?»Sam inquired him, presenting him a cup of coffee.   
  
«Yeah actually.Y/N and her guest were kind of loud, guess she had a good night. » he shrugged.   
  
«Doubt it. I didn’t hear a man, just a high pitch feminine voice. Don’t know what she was doing, though. »   
  
Tony snorted his coffee through his nose while Sam maintained a mischievous smile. « Dude you know a woman can have sex with another woman right?»   
  
Bucky guffawed, smiling for the first time since last night at this absurd idea. 

« Yeah right, and how would that work? They don’t have dicks. »   
  
Tony was reduced in tears, and Steve had the cutest blush on his face.   
  
«Who don’t have dicks?» you said entering the kitchen hand in hand with Dot.   
  
«Women,» Sam answered, loving this morning more and more. Here you were, in front of them unapologetic of your night activities or your state of undress, With an equally gorgeous woman. Both sporting sex hair, love bits and the telltale smile of the morning after mind-blowing sex.   
  
Bucky had still his mouth wide open. Not really understanding why the woman he was hitting on yesterday was now, here in front of him, on your arm no less.   
  
«Right, Women don’t have dicks. Men don’t have vaginas. Glad to know that even an old-timer like him can grasp the basics of human biology. »   
  
«Haha»   
  
«Now Y/N don’t be mean with Elsa, he was just wondering how women could have sex without a man and his dick»   
  
Dot had hidden her head in your neck trying to muffle her laugh.   
  
«See I told you I could offer you more pleasure than him,» you told her, and Dot nods her head eagerly.   
  
«I’m so fuckin sorry for the unfortunate women who accept to have sex with you.»   
  
«Yeah, and what can you do with a pussy huh?»   
  
Steve groaned loudly and bashed his head on the counter in front of him.   
  
«Well you can eat it, finger it, strap on are always an option,» you said counting on your finger.   
  
«But my absolute favorite is when my woman is under me, and we grind on each other. The sensation of her labia against mine, the wetness, the hotness and god the feel of her clit drives me absolutely crazy,» you said absolutely not ashamed by your sexuality.   
  
This description earns you a moan from Dot, clearly recalling the events of the night.   
  
None of the men dared to speak or even look at you. Except for Tony who was proud of you. He knew how bisexuality was still reprimanded.   
  
«Close your mouths boys. You’ll catch flies.» you shrugged and maneuvered around the kitchen. You installed Dot on one of the chairs kissing the top of her head and going back to the freezer. You grabbed some croissants and pain au chocolat. You put them in the oven while you were pressing oranges.   
  
You looked so domestic, so soft while making her breakfast.   
  
Laying the butter and the jam in front of her, you hugged from behind, not caring about the watchful eyes on you. Your time with her being limited, you’ll be damned if you let consciousness tainting those last moments.   
  
You didn’t eat in front of her and were appreciative that nobody brought the subject on the table.   
  
Bucky was bitter, looking over your girl, she was looking at you with wonder and a smile. You had captivated her and snatched her from him.   
  
Observing her with you made his heartache with barely concealed jealousy.   
  
How could she choose you over him? It didn’t make any sense for him. He was the better choice.   
  
His jaw clenched when he saw how your girl keeps caressing you, going as far hiding in your neck at some Sam’s teasing.   
  
He also saw how Steve kept sending him warning glare to behave himself in front of a civilian.   
  
This must be the longest breakfast in history as if Time itself was mocking him and was slowing his course so Bucky could suffer your presence.   
  
The girl didn’t even acknowledge him.   
  
It was only when you left the kitchen that he could feel himself relax.   
  


* * *

  
  
You had decided to drive Dot back to her home. Only to make sure she would be okay.   
  
It was better like this. You couldn’t risk her life. You’ll protect her better like this.   
  
_«You’ll always be my biggest what if»_, it wasn’t a lie you had told to sooth the bittersweet goodbye but your genuine feeling.   
  
She was so adorable, nice, sweet and smart. You couldn’t jeopardize her and extinguish the light that she was in your darkness.   
  
Swerving your sleek car in the traffic, you asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to make an untraceable fund transfer on Dot’s account. You even went as far as paying for her student debt.   
  
Parking your car in the garage, your mask of indifference was back in place.   
  
You went back to the kitchen for your breakfast and much to your dismay the boys were still there with shit-eating grins on their face.   
  
_‘Great’ _you couldn’t eat your meat raw like you crave it.   
  
«So?» Sam started and was cut off by the glare you sent him.   
  
«C’mon, you were all over her, tell me you are going to see her again? I won’t mind this kind of scenery every morning. » this time it was Steve elbow to his ribs that shut him up.   
  
You, on the other hand, only shook your head. Hoping this would be the end of it, and you could eat your damn breakfast without having to think of what you couldn’t have.   
  
«So you stole her from me and just discard her after?» Barnes snarked back.   
  
«Stole her?» your voice was low, almost as if it was rumbling from the inside of your guts. «What is she? A toy? »   
  
«You stole her for me, and you know it!»   
  
You rolled your eyes, fed up with his attitude. You won’t argue with a womanizer. It was a recipe for a massive headache.   
  
«And?» you shrug.   
  
Barnes face hardened, the knife he had unsheathed from his belt flew directly in direction of your face. Between your eyes more precisely. The moment it left his hand he regrets it, shocked with his action. _Why weren’t you moving out the way?   
_  
But with a catlike swiftness, you had seized the knife by its handle just before it could hit you.   
  
The thing is, none of the men present had been on a mission with you, and you never used your potential in training. So to say they were shocked to see how fast your reflex could be, was an understatement.   
  
You locked eyes with Barnes. Moving around the counter, with predatory grace.   
  
Barnes didn’t know what to expect, but for you to give him back his knife wasn’t one of the options he envisaged after his unfortunate gesture.   
  
When his hand made contact with the handle, he encountered some resistance and saw you were still clutching the knife by the blade and without flinching.   
  
«Next time, make sure you don’t miss me, because I won’t.» he knew you weren’t bluffing.   
  
He examined your retracting back and was assured once again that you were still under HYDRA's hold if you could go around threatening peoples. He was conveniently forgetting he had just tried to kill you.   
  
He did miss the worried glance between Steve and Tony. This dynamic was dangerous for the team. They were lucky that the missions hadn’t required the whole team.  
  
You were always paired with Nat and Clint or sent alone. They didn’t know how you and Bucky would work on the field and that was a variable that needed to be inquired.   
  


* * *

  
  
Nat was worried, Tony and Steve had filled her in their plans to works through whatever was going on between you and Barnes. She didn’t like it. It was one thing to try this during a team bonding exercise but during a mission, this was a disaster in the waiting.   
  
She knew how you worked, you were efficient, goal-oriented and a wild card in the package of a formidable fighter. But the thing is, Fury only gave you goals but no consigns. He knew you would do anything to do his binding, that’s why you were never sent with anyone other than her and Clint.   
  
She didn’t know how the team would react to your ways.   
  
Nat was growing frustrated, how can they not see they would place everyone in danger with this.   
  
She considered you as a sister, and she will be damned if anything happens to you.   
  
«I preferred when you were at each other throats, it was less worrisome,» she grumbled.   
  
Steve scolds while Tony only smirked. He was ready to throw some snarky comment but the door of the conference room open up, letting in Bucky and Wanda.   
  
Clint was already in the room, snoring in his chair. Bruce was with the kid, talking about some scientific project about gods knows what.   
  
Everyone took a chair.   
  
«So what are we waiting for? » Sam asked.   
  
«You called me?» you inquired tiredly. You were just back from a recon mission. You hadn’t had the chance to even take off your civilians' clothes when F.R.I.D.A.Y told you that you were needed in the conference room.   
  
Steve was now in full Captain Mode, and nod. « Yes, please do sit.»   
You arched your brow. This was odd. Every member of the team was present.   
  
You went next to Nat and Clint, not missing the look of disdain sent to you by Barbie and Ken from Hydra.   
  
«You’ll find in front of you a folder with our next mission.» Steve let the team take a look through the folder before resuming his presentation.   
  
Hydra doing some experiments on humans, nothing new. What's was surprising was the location of the base. It was not some remote location but it was in New York.   
  
«I’m sorry, but this kind of mission required a stealth approach, not the whole team going all guns blazing.»   
  
« What? are you scared L/N » Barnes tried to intimidate you.  
  
«Of civilians casualties?» you said pointing at Maximoff. « Yes absolutely. She has the finesse of an epileptic elephant »  
  
«What Y/N means, is that Wanda’s power can be detrimental to us in a close quarter.» Seeing, that the situation was going to go sideways very soon Nat tried to diffuse it.   
  
«Nope, I said what I said. She is an amateur with zero disciplines and no amount of training nor power is going to make her a soldier. »   
  
«At least she didn’t choose to go with HYDRA willingly.»   
  
Your eyebrows shoot to your hairlines, « Didn’t she? »   
  
«Yes I did, but to avenge my parent's death, and I was a child.»   
  
You locked eyes with Nat. It was hard to believe the amount of bad faith you were witnessing. As if little miss witchy bitchy could do no harm just because Steve had decided ed that she was just a child.   
  
«That’s good enough for me,» Barnes said putting his hand on Wanda’s knees to comfort her. She was good at playing innocent. You’ll give her that.   
  
«We still don’t know why you went to HYDRA.»Barnes accused you.   
  
«I loved their suits, and I’m a big fan of squids.» you shrugged, that earned you snicker from Clint.   
  
«That’s enough! We have a mission to prepare. We’ll have to intercept the scientist and the generals. You’ll be paired by two. We’ll arrive the day before the mission. Rest the night and attack at 0700. »   
  
«Clint and Nat you’ll be in this building.» that caught your attention. Steve was separating you from your two trusted teammates.   
  
He paired himself with Tony, Sam with Rhodes, Wanda with Peter while Bruce was stationed in the jet.   
  
Crossing your arms in front of you, you knew what was going to come out f this mouth next and dear god if it didn’t make you sick.   
  
«Bucky you’ll be paired with Y/N»   
  
«I refuse.»   
  
«Y/N this is an order.»   
  
«And I decline to follow it.»   
  
«See Steve. She has nothing to do with us. She is too childish. She can’t even see the biggest picture,» Barnes said smirking.   
  
«Oh I see the big picture alright!» you snap, rising to your feet. « Unlike you Soldier, I can separate my feelings from my judgment. That’s why I know that pairing us together will end badly. »   
  
«Yeah right.» he scoffed.   
  
« Listen Barnes, unlike you, I do have a fair judgment of everyone in this room. I’ll concede you are a good man, loyal to a fault and generous. You are strong, and I’m not talking about physical strength. I know you’ll give your life without thinking for them,» you said pointing at the rest at the team.   
  
He didn’t say anything. You had taken him off guard with your assertion of his character.   
  
« I know all this, I see you. But I know you’ll never have my back. I’ll be lucky if you don’t stab me yourself. I don’t trust you to have my back. Hell even having you in front of me is no guaranty for my safety. You don’t like me. Fine I don’t give two shits about that, but I won’t stand for your abuse nor will I put my trust into you, when you only see me as a HYDRA mole. » You paused waiting a bit."You’ll be too happy if I died.»   
  
You missed how red he had become from your assertion and turned to Steve.   
  
«Put me alone. I’m perfectly qualified to do this mission by myself,» you plead only to be met by refusal.   
  
You shook your head, utterly defeated by the turn of the events.   
  
«When this end badly and it will don’t say I didn’t warn you.» you challenge Steve and Tony.   
  
When you were out of the room, Steve let out a sigh. He was already regretting his decision.   
  
«You should fire her.»   
  
«Bucky?» Steve was exasperated enough to snap at his best friend. "Do shut up.»  
He was internally praying for his plan to work and not to backfire. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to lover. The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader doesn’t have a physical description, so I hope every reader could put themselves in the reader’s shoes regardless of their ethnicity. The gif I use is not describing the reader but the situation. 
> 
> It is my first writing a mission so I hope it is good.

  


[Publié à l'origine par comawhites](http://tmblr.co/Zn-tZm2g0yo98)

  


[Publié à l'origine par elves-n-angels](http://tmblr.co/ZGK95u2LigPwI)

«Lion? Where are you? » the voice of the pissed captain only served to piss you off even more.   
  
«In your ass Captain, on the left side on the back.»   
  
«I’m serious, it’s about the mission."   
  
«Well, this mission doesn’t seem so serious if you are willing to jeopardize it with your fucked-up pairing.» 

  
Steve cherished you, but by the gods, if you weren’t an insufferable ass when you wanted to be.   
  
«Where are you? » 

«I’m driving toward the location you appointed me to.»   
  
«And why Bucky is still in the compound?» he demands like the exasperated father figure he was.   
  
«Don’t know, m’not his babysitter.»   
  
«You were to go there together.»   
  
«You didn’t tell me this. You just gave me the coordinates and the hour I should be there. »   
  
You could picture Steve pinching the bridge of his nose perfectly. You sought an opening in the circulation.   
Left hand firmly on the wheel, the right on the parking brake. Waiting for the right moment to lift the brake to finally make your U-turn. You smiled at the peoples cursing at you.   
  
«Next time, warn me if you want me to play the driver.» you ended the phone call.   
  


* * *

  
Bucky was fuming, you were a pain in the ass alright. He was waiting for you, losing his time and maybe even his mind if he was honest.  
  
He heard the tell-tale of your arrival in the vicinity. You were known to be quite the Dominic Torretto of the compound. Whatever that means Bucky thought.   
  
Screeching tires, purring of your motor, yes you had arrived.   
  
He looked at your car and didn’t understand how you could pay the amount of money you did just for cars. Every Avengers had a car courtesy of Tony. But you insisted on buying them by yourself.   
  
Sometimes you could be found working on your babies as you called them, with Tony, laughing and so carefree that even Bucky had questioned his judgment of you, but Wanda had reminded him how you had joins willingly the peoples that had tortured him for the majority of the past century.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at your speed. You didn’t seem to decelerate. At the last moment, you swerved your car and parked just in front of him.   
  
You were looking straight ahead, not acknowledged him. You open up your trunk from your seat. You will not jeopardize the mission because of the mistrust you had for this man.   
You couldn’t afford any loss on your watch. You were fiercely protective of civilians and had managed to never harm them on your missions, even when you were part of HYDRA. It was all the better for them anyway. Killing civilians raise too many questions, and to remain hidden one had to be careful about this.   
  
You clenched your jaw when the Soldier shut down the trunk with more force than necessary.   
  
Bucky was now seated next to you, and still, you didn’t give him any sort of attention.   
  
It irked him. You were cold and emotionless. Even his breathing was too much for you, so you decided to put some music. The director, Percy, always lets you played classical music. He always said it was good for concentration. And so La folia from Vivaldi resonated in your car.   
  
Percy, always jocked that Vivaldi was the father of metal music.   
  


You were extra cautious with your driving. You wouldn’t give any ammunition for Barnes to criticize you.   
  
The more the music played the less you were rigid. A little smile graced your features. Bucky could admit that the way you slightly move your head in sync with the music could be endearing if you were not a HYDRA bitch. It was strange though, seeing you like this.   
  
He was prepared to snap at you for your reckless driving. But you were unreproachable.   
  
You finally parked the car after 20 minutes of tense commute. Still not looking at him, you took your bags.   
  
You didn’t wait for him, Bucky hurried himself to follow you. He was surprised by the boopboop of you car closing herself.   
  
Not a sound escaped you as you ascended the stairs to your station.   
  
Opening the door, you crinkled your nose at the stale odor invading your senses.   
  
You were already searching for mics or any evidence that the enemy knew you were here and Bucky was impressed by your professionalism, even if he wouldn’t tell you that. Surely it was just to make your cover even more realist. Bucky would not be fooled this easily.   
  
When your inspection of the station was done, you finally realized that the room had only one bed. «And there was only one bed,» you whispered in a mock surprised tone.   
  
You wouldn’t put above Steve and Tony to make set-up as ridiculous as this one. 

You snorted, this scenario only works when some sexual tension exists between the protagonists.   
  
«What did you say? »   
  
«Nothing that concern you Barnes,» you said plopping yourself on the ground, ending the conversation before it could happen.   
  
Before every mission, you always prepared your materiel. Sorting your knives and your guns, you were happy with their spotless state.   
Your concentration on the task helped you ignore the soldier.   
  


* * *

  
  


«I have a bad feeling about this.»   
  
«Nat relax, everything is going just fine.»   
  
«How do you know Tony?»   
  
«Well, one of them would’ve called by now, if they had killed the other.» Tony shrugged satisfied with his answer. 

* * *

Bucky blinks his sleep away. He was alone on the bed. Good, you hadn’t joined him. In fact, after dinner, he went for a shower. You had waited for him to finish to take yours. Were you still in the bathroom?   
  
He tiptoed around the room. Your weapons were not here anymore.   
  
He knew they shouldn’t have trusted you. You were surely in the HYDRA base, laughing at their credulity.   
  
He went to the bathroom and froze when he saw you. He stands corrected. You were sleeping on the ground. One cover under you. Your coat covering not much of your body. He noticed the way you seem to cling on an old pashmina. They were holes in it, yet you seemed to sniff it even in your sleep.   
  
You looked so vulnerable, this feeling was reinforced when he spotted your tearstained cheeks.   
  
He scoffed when the idea of comforting popped in his mind. Surely you staged this.   
  
He closed the door and went back to bed.   
  
The next time he opened up his eyes. It was because of his alarms.   
  
He groaned when he felt that his shoulder was a little stiff because of the bad mattress.   
  
He hadn’t noticed you, and when he did he had to take a double-take. You were all ready to go. His heart did a weird flip when he saw your suit. You looked lethal and even more dangerous than Nat.   
  
Hair sleek back as to not go in your eyes.   
  
‘Oh for fuck sakes,’ he muttered, yesterday he wanted to confront you and now he was attracted to you. He looked down at his boner. ‘Traitor,’ he hissed. 

* * *

«God fucking damnit! How could we miss this? » Steve cursed, watching as more and more HYDRA agents swarmed the perimeter of the building.   
  
They were unprepared for this kind of mission, and as luck would have it, they intercept a message that confirmed the moving of the troops and the experiments in another remote location. They had to act now or risk to lose them for good.   
  
«Nat, » your voice resonated in every earpiece. Bucky rolled his eyes at the sound.   
  
«No Lion»   
  
«Lion yes, you know this is right up my alley.»   
  
«It’s suicide.» the others didn’t know what the hell the both of you were talking about but it couldn’t be good.   
  
«As I said, my kind of mission.» You observed as yet another trunk came to a halt in front of the building. « Look, the more we talk the fewer people we can save, so make up your mind Widow. But it’s just a courtesy, I’m going in 5 seconds. »   
  
You couldn’t decipher who said what but you were pretty sure you head some stay down or stay put, but you didn’t care you knew what you were doing and they were losing some precious time.   
  
«Lion? You copy? » it was Rhodes and this is why everyone shut their mouths.   
  
«Yes, Colonel.»   
  
«What’s your plan? »   
  
«Going in, sweep the place, kill the targets, save for the two men you want and save those who can be saved,» you said without any hesitation.   
  
You waited a bit, fastening your last knife on the back of your boots.   
  
«Nat is right, this is straight-up suicide.»   
  
«Know that, but it is a good diversion right?» you said with a smile on your face. A smile that could be heard with your voice and that even unsettled Bucky.   
  
«Proceed.»   
  
«Alright, Sam could you drop me on the roof? »   
  
«Got yourself a ride lion.»   
  
He watched with trepidation as you put on yourself a standard bullet-proof vest.  
«remember we can see everything that’s happening, don’t get any ideas,» Barnes adds, but you didn’t pay him any attention.   
  
You cursed when you saw the door leading to the building was rigged with explosives. You could try disarming this but, you wouldn’t take the risk to alarm them of your presence just yet.   
  
Look like you’ll have a free tour in the air vent.   
  
You managed to unscrew the four bolts without making any noises. You posed the grid as gently as possible on the floor as to not make a noise.   
  
«I feel like Ethan Hunt,» you grumbled earning a laugh from Tony. They didn’t show in movies of strenuous this activity was.   
You had to be in control of each muscle as to not put to much pressure on the surface of the vent.   
  
You finally found a grid. You were already sweating bullets. You didn’t perceive any presence, so you jump through the hole without making any noises.   
  
The air was much cooler in the corridor, and you took a second to savor the feeling before grabbing a gun in your right hand and a knife in the left. Your instructors had made sure that you were perfectly ambidextrous.   
  
The team could see every move you made. It was like watching a movie. Each of your moves was precise, not showing any hesitation.   
  
They watched as you stopped just before a corner. Steve was about to tell you to hide but with a swift move, your right hand was on the mouth of a hydra agent while you slit his throat with your left. Your face was blank from any emotion. And Steve thought about Bucky when he was still the Winter Soldier, and he was shocked to think that even in this state Bucky looked more human than you.   
  
You dragged the man with you, hiding him in a closet.   
  
«You can say that she has skeletons hidden in her closet.» Tony joked.   
  
It was a disturbing sight for them, the way you moved, the way you took down agents left and right without making a sound. You always seemed to know where your target was. There was no hiding from you. You took them one by one. They didn’t know what kind of monster was in their mist slaying them, picking them so easily.   
  
You crouched in front of a door, forcing its lock. You heard a whimpering on your left, and so a woman tied up on a chair.   
  
You approached her and raised a brow when you saw that she was trying to look fierce.   
  
«Tony, foe or civilian?» you asked.   
  
«What would that change?» the woman asked, and you noted a British accent.   
  
«Everything sweetheart. In one case you get to live in the other I kill you,» you said as if it wasn’t a bid deal. And really it wasn’t, at least no for you.   
  
You were passed counting your death toll.   
  
You heard shouts on your earpiece and rolled your eyes. « Boys!» you gain their attention. « To kill or not kill that is the question. No who as the biggest dick, so focus on the matter at hand. »   
  
«Agent Lion, your new mission is to make sure nothing happens to the woman.» You never had head Steve talk to you this way, and it rubbed you the wrong way.  
  
«Fuck that, I don’t know who she is but she can’t be as important as our mission.» you really didn’t like how the woman seemed to preen at what you were saying. Maybe you could revert to your cold way and kill her anyway even if she wasn’t a bad guy?   
  
«That’s Peggy Carter and this is an order.»   
  
«Heu I’m pretty sure Peggy Carter is a fucking pile of dust somewhere in England by now.» you touched the cheek of the pretentious woman and shook your head. « Nope, fresh meat, not a corpse.» you shrugged.   
  
Steve sneered your name, and really you liked him but he was walking on a fucking thin line.   
  
Natasha knew you could be heartless just to spite someone. She knew that the more Steve talked to you like this, the less the chance Peggy had to made it out alive.  
  
She put her hand in the shoulder of the tense soldier. No-one was daring to move.  
  
«Alright Lion, new mission objective. Finish the mission and escort the cargo unscathed out of the building. »   
  
«I can do that.» you nod to yourself.   
  
The team looked baffled by the exchange. «What? She works with objectives, never order. You had to trust her. »  
  
«Alright not so dead Peggy. If we are going to do this, you need to listen to everything I say? No hesitation. »   
  
«Who are you? »   
  
«The woman that is going to save your ass. Now, stop talking and obey. »   
  
«You could at least give me a weapon.»   
  
Without looking at her, you stalked toward the door. « I could, but I won’t. And shut the fuck already. »   
  
Tony was utterly amused to see how you talked to the would-be Peggy. People never would’ve talked her like this. But you? You didn’t care.   
  
Resuming the swiping of the building, you made sure that your cargo stayed right next to you.   
  
There was a nagging in the back of your head that told to give your bulletproof vest to the cargo. But you didn’t.   
  
«Floor cleaned.» you signified the team. And even Bucky could appreciate the effectiveness of your way. But he wouldn’t admit aloud.   
  
Entering the staircase, you sigh when the cargo bumped into you. «Focus,» you breathed.   
  
To make the matter worst, the staircase was darker than the corridor. Not a problem for you, but for your dead weight this was going to be a pain in your ass.   
  
You held your fist in the air, and at least she listened and stopped moving.   
  
Without warning you jumped above the railing, landing perfectly on the shoulders of an agent. The poor man hadn’t even had the time to process what was happening that your blade was already buried in this trachea.   
You accompanied his fall, and the noise was minimal.   
  
«You could’ve spared him! Prisoners are always needed! » Peggy screeched. She wasn’t where she was supposed to be, and she was making to much noise for your comfort. She was jeopardizing your mission. That wouldn’t do.   
  
You stalked toward her. Your hand griping firmly her neck. You pushed her against the wall.   
  
«You are going to stay quite. You won’t make a noise and you’ll listen to me. Make no mistake. This is your last warning. The lives of hundreds of peoples are at stake. I have no qualms killing you if it means that these innocent have a chance to see the end of the day. »   
  
She looked in your eyes, and she couldn’t find any trace of a bluff in it. She’ll obey for now and so she nodded her head, and you unclenched your jaw satisfied with her answer.   
  
« She won’t do it, right? » Steve asked Nat and Clint.   
« You better pray that this Peggy can follow an order. » Clint muttered darkly.   
  
« We don’t even know if she is really Peggy. »   
  
« Yeah right alien you can believe but resurrection is too farfetched? »   
  
« Peggy or not Peggy she shouldn’t threatened peoples! » Bucky adds, Nat just rolled her eyes at him. « I would’ve done the same. She has to babysit a brat, during a suicide mission!»   
  
« I can hear you all, and I kinda need silence to do my job, so would you kindly shut up. » you snapped.   
  
Peggy watch horrified as you left bodies right and left. This was carnage, and you didn’t seem to mind any of it.   
  
« I’ve got eyes on one the target,» you said looking into the room. You prepared yourself to throw your knives on the two guards present in the room but you were caught by fucking Peggy Carter barging past you.   
  
You couldn’t engage because she was in the crossfire. She was trying to negotiate with fucking hydra.   
  
A chorus of fuck and insults could be heard on the coms. Nat was trying to calm your ire, and when one of the guards ringed the alarm you swiftly put a bullet in the eyes of the two men.   
  
« All of the agents are converging to your location. »   
  
You locked the door and put a desk in front of it without any problem.   
  
« You move or talk and you’ll end up like dumb and dumber,» you said to the target, pointing at your two recent kills.   
  
You patted the bodies of the men, to see if you could find something, and your face lit up when you found a chocolate bar.   
  
Killing always made you hungry and horny.   
  
You took a bite of the snickers bar in front of a very dumbfounded Peggy Carter.   
  
« Don’t look me like this, Thatcher» you said to the British woman. « That’s my last meal because of your fucking idiocy. »   
  
« Last meal ? » she had the nerves to ask.   
  
« In case you didn’t notice we are screwed because you couldn’t follow a fuckin order. I should kill you but I can be bothered to do so when they are going to it themselves. »   
  
You slide against the wall, knees to your chest waiting for the inevitable. You took another bite, closed your eyes and smile longingly. That was it. You’ll see your mother and father any minutes now. You didn’t avenge them, but your brothers and sister were safe.   
  
« Nat, Clint,» you said, earning the attention of the team. They were discussing the possible course of action.   
  
You were only serene. You always knew you would die at a young age. You had made your peace with this. Sitting on the cold hard floor, you knew you didn’t stand a chance.  
You were always such a pro at analyzing a situation, and odds were not in your favor. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

« We are going in. »   
« She was right when she said this was a stealth mission. »   
« And what, you want to let her and Peggy die? » Steve huff in indignation.   
  
« We didn’t evacuate the zone, there are civilians all around the perimeter! » Tony argued.   
  
« She knew the risk and accepted it, Steve. »   
  
They look at you. You were munching on your snickers. They saw how Peggy was arming herself with the weapon of the two hydra agents.   
  
Not a once of regret could be seen on your face.   
  
« Lion, we are going to make a diversion, »   
  
« Too risky for the civilians. Don’t do it,» you said tiredly. You didn’t want to spend your last moment on earth talking nonsense.   
  
Your head, a massive explosion, the roomed shook. You smashed your head against the wall. This was going to turn into a shit show real quick.   
  
« Lion, HYDRA is dispersing their troops. New goal. Escape with the cargo and the target. » Nat told you.   
  
« Oh for fuck sake. » you stood on your legs. « This time you’ll listen to every fucking thing I’ll say, or I swear to fucking Thor I’ll execute you in the most painful way.»  
  
You elected to go back on your steps. It would be easier to escape by the roof. The target made a gagging noise when he saw the extent of your carnage.   
  
Fortunately, you didn’t come across any agent and so both the cargo and the target were in a good form.   
  
« Sam, Tony. I have a delivery for you guys. »   
  
Tony grabbed the target while Sam hauled the cargo with him.   
  
You were already going back to the building. Both men exchanged a look.

* * *

Steve made beeline for Sam and Peggy. He took her in his arms. Nat was just behind him. « Where is Lion? »   
«She went back in. »  
  
They looked at the building. The explosion had been contained by Wanda. The only damage was some smoke.   
  
They thought you would escape and that this would be the end of it. They had one of the targets. It was not a total bust.  
  
« What did you expect. There as still innocents peoples in the building and the other target. C’mon that Lion we are talking about. » Clint   
  
« We have lost visual contact with her. » Bruce supplied.   
  
« She is a loose cannon. She shouldn’t be allowed on the field. » Peggy admonished.   
  
« Captain I’m going to ask you to detangle yourself from this woman. » Rhodes demanded.   
  
« What why? »   
  
« We don’t know what she is, and she had proven to be absolutely detrimental to this mission. »   
  
« Sorry to interrupt your tea time, but I got the second target and about 31 hostages with me. Floor 15 left side of the building, there is enough place for the Quinjet. »   
  
« On it. »   
  
« Thanks, Clint. »   
  
Nat went with him. She will not leave you alone, she’ll follow you to hell and back.   
  
« Captain, she is a civilian and this is a combat zone she should be evacuated.» he looked the stubborn man in front of him and appeal to his protective side. 

« She would be safe in the compound.»   
  
Steve agreed, it would be easier to concentrate on the matter at the end.   
  
He looked as the Colonel took off with Peggy, but his attention was quickly back on the building when he noticed some HYDRA agents trying to escape. You and Nat were surely raining hellfire on them to agitate them this way.   
  
But in their flight, civilians started to get entangled in this mess. The team had to intervene.

* * *

A bullet whistled a little too close to your head for your comfort. But you were still relatively unarmed. 

  
You were trying to gather the most of the hydra troop on your location while Nat was evacuating the rest of the hostage. You had to concentre the heat on you.   
  
That’s when you felt it. Strong arms grabbed you and swing you through the window.   
  
The impact on the bitumen was hardcore. Blood was pouring down your face, and two men were on you.   
  
«Oh fuck, I had to fuckin jinx myself,» you grumbled.   
  
At least you were lucky to have been thrown from the third floor.   
  
The weight on you was lifted, and you could breathe again.   
  
«Stop slaking, start working.»   
  
«Fuck you, Barnes. Fuck you. » but he was already gone. ‘fucker’.   
  
You looked around you and cursed when you saw that there were still civilians. You thought that the team would’ve evacuated them, but apparently, you were the only one with a fuckin brain today.   
  
There were already medics on the scenes. Good. You resumed your work. It was a mess but at least now you could use your guns.   
  
You tried to locate your team members. You only spotted Maximoff. She was doing her weird dance moves. She was charging her blast or whatever that was.   
  
You zoomed in where she was directing her energy and saw hydra agents.  
A lot of them but you also spot a child crunched down. His head between his little hands trying to block the world in front of him.   
  
You would never be there on time, so you did the most logical thing on your mind at the time and sprinted to the witch and tackle on the ground.   
  
She was looking at you with her freaking red eyes. So you did the next logical thing and punched her with your fist. «Focus, there are civilians all around,» you hissed at her.   
  
You hadn’t noticed the supersoldier that had witnessed the scene. His attention had been called elsewhere but you had confirmed his suspicion. He’ll find a way to get rid of you.   
  
You rushed to the little boy, grabbed him and went behind a car.   
  
He was crying heavily, he couldn’t be more than 10.   
  
«Hey buddy, you are safe now. I’m an Avengers. »   
  
He finally looked at you and seemed to calm a bit. Detaching you're bulletproof, you had the attention of the boy.   
  
« So I’m the Dark Lion, what’s your name little man? »   
  
« Paul. »   
  
« Right, Paul. I feel like you are exactly the person I needed for this mission. But to help me you have to have a suit. Like this one. » you said pointing at the vest.   
  
You marveled at the tiny human resilience.   
  
You helped him put the vest. « Alright agent Paul. Your mission is to cling to me like a koala. Don’t move your head stay still and don’t watch. Can you do that?»   
  
Paul only nodded.   
  
« Don’t worry you're safe. I got you,» you whispered softly.   
  
You managed to cross the street with firing your guns only twice. Each time you felt the little boy flinching against you. But you had no other choice. So you carry on. The cops had already made a safety perimeter, and you were relieved to see that you were there. You handed the boys to one of the cops and rushed back to the combat zone.   
  
Load up on guns, you were on your element. You took down agents without feeling once fear. You were in control.   
  
You knew where all your foes were. You should be concerned to feel this good but fuck that you were designed to be a weapon. You wouldn’t be ashamed of this. This was a piece of cake even if you were surrounded, you knew got this.   
  
Until you didn’t. A bullet pierced through your shoulder. You should really stop jinxing yourself.   
Your mind went overdrive. What did you miss? You knew where your enemies were, and this trajectory didn’t make any sense.   
  
You faltered on your stance, and the hydra agent took this opportunity. You managed to take some of them. But wicked blades were piercing your body in different places.   
  
The team must have called Thor, as thunder and heavy rain came from nowhere.   
  
Your hold on your knives faltered, you grabbed the burly agent next to you. With ferocity, you plunged your teeth on his neck. You were feral, like a cornered animal. You didn’t stop until you taste the warm blood on your tongue. You had managed to snatch a piece of flesh.   
  
Bucky looked from his window how you were surrounded by Hydra agents. At first, you were holding your're own pretty good. But he had to get rid of you and those idiots didn’t have a chance against you. When his bullet hits you, he saw how you tried to search for the origin of it. He hides, but he was still able to see you.   
  
He admired your ferocity, but he saw how the blood loss affected your moves. There were just too many men on you for you to have a chance. Soon you’ll be just a bad souvenir.   
  
Still, you had managed to take down your fair share of agents with you. When you finally collapsed, he shoots down all the Hydra agents.  
  
You were lying on the ground. The sky was grey but not dull. You had always loved the different luminosity during storms. In another life, you would’ve loved to be a photographer.   
  
Breathing was becoming a problem. And you felt so tired. Your eyes were heavy, you had trouble kipping them open. At least the rain was washing the blood from your body.   
  
Your vision darkened, but you saw a little blue light coming toward you. 

« Tinkerbell?» you rasped. But the little fairy didn’t answer you or you didn’t hear it as you slipped in unconsiousness. 

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to lover. The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
This is based on the idea of the Lovely @darkness-doughter .https://darkness-doughter.tumblr.com/post/186843409149/im-starting-to-think-about-giving-some-prompts
> 
> WARNING: this is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.
> 
> Contain a lot of bad words.
> 
> it may contain some smut at some point (not in this chapter)violence, gore, and death, so not for the faint of the heart.
> 
> French writing in English so beware of the grammatical errors
> 
> The reader doesn’t have a physical description, so I hope every reader could put themselves in the reader’s shoes regardless of their ethnicity.

  


**‘Boss it appears that the vitals of agent Lion are collapsing.’** F.RI.D.A.Y voice chimes in. 

Tony had installed in each of the Avengers’ suits, a monitor to track their vital state.

Fear gripped Tony’s heart, he tried to contact you but you didn’t answer. Tony is not a devout man, not by a long shot, but he found himself praying that this alert was only a bug in his system.

But here you were, resting in a pool of blood and rain. Tony stepped over the bodies of the dead enemies and went on his knees. He saw how you struggled to breathe, and sure enough, F.R.I.D.A.Y drowns him all the information concerning your state, including the estimate of your time of death if you stayed like this.

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even touch you for fear of aggravating your state. Even your face was damaged, your eyes had blood in the white area.

**‘C’mon kid don’t close your eyes, stay with me,’** he implored. He looked over your body, trying to see where to press to stop the bleeding but there were too many holes.

He finally decided that taking your hand in his couldn’t be that bad. Tears were already flowing against his cheeks. Your respiration was ragged, looking like a gutted fish out of water.

**‘Everything’s gonna be all right kiddo,’** he sobbed. He never thought his heart could skip a bit for anyone else but Pepper, but here he was. Slouching on your body trying to protect you from the rain.

**‘No no no, open your eyes, don’t do this to me.’ **He would give everything to trade place with you. You had so much more to live. He was fine with sacrifices if he was the one doing it, not a young soul like you.

**‘I’m scared mommy**’ you rasped, your fingers tighten around his, and if he thought his heart could not break anymore, your weak voice did the job.

He didn’t even know that you had a mother, well that you knew her. It was another piece to the puzzle of Lion’s mystery.

* * *

**‘C’mon Brian, we got a call get your ass in the ambulance,’** a very irritated Lisa admonishes her co-worker. Yes, she was cranky, but it was near the end of her shift and it was freezing outside with heavy rain and Mark had spent his time talking her ear off about some one-night stand he had. Now, don’t get her wrong she was used to be treated as one of the guys. Really, she didn’t mind but if she had to hear one more goddamn time about how tight the girl was, well, let just say that Brian wouldn’t be able to ‘wet’ his dick anytime soon.

When they arrived at the scene, they were met by the sight of freaking Iron man hunched over a woman down on the pavement, rain pouring on her, a gun next to her right hand. Her respiration was shallow but still here, what concerned Lisa was the puddle of water you were bathing was tainted by the red of your blood.

**‘Mister Iron Man, could you let us do our jobs’ **death glare Tony sent his way, made Brian squirm. **‘Please.’**

The older man concedes but remains close. Guarding you.

**‘God almighty,’ **screeched a frantic Brian. He couldn’t even tell with certainty how many bullets impacts you had sustained. You even had one on the side of your neck… By all accounts, you should be dead. And when your eyes fluttered open for a brief instant, Lisa was taken aback.

While Brian tried to assess all your injuries and keep you alive, Lisa made her call to the nearest hospital and made her report in the hope that if the medic staff knew what was coming they would be able to save you.

Thinking about how scared and in pain you must be, lying here, in your blood, body littered with bullets in the rain as the sole companion, her heart tightens in her chest. This image would haunt her and Brian for the rest of their life. She tried to reassure you, but you didn’t seem to understand her and she didn’t understand the words that tried to escape your mouth. You were spluttering blood.

The ride to the New York Grace Hospital had been nerves wrecking for Lisa and Brian. Never in her life had been so happy to see the tyrant or as her ID stated Dr. Miranda Bailey.

She took charge like the boss she is, but when she assessed your current state her eyes grow wide as a saucer. **‘Oh my sweet girl, what have they done to you,’ **she enquired mostly to herself leaning slightly over you.

She was the second person you startled this night with your eyes and it sprung her into actions.

**‘Call Shepherd, Sloan, and Hunt, this one is going to need all the help she can get,’ **she snapped at a giddy intern.

* * *

**‘What’s going on? what are you looking at?’** Nikita asked when she made it to the room of operations. Since Division had cut all ties to HYDRA, Niki had taken on the role of director. All the agents were now trying to right their wrongdoing. If Division was a secret branch of HYDRA, they still had partaken in some shady missions.

Percy, the last director, didn’t believe in HYDRA’s ideology. All he saw was a means to get rich and powerful.

He was a rogue, doing exactly what the high ups of HYDRA wanted him to do, but at the same time, he was prepared to expose and destroy them at a moment’s notice.

Only a handful of them knew of his and Division's existence. That’s why when SHIELD fell, they were not worried and could continue to shape the world as Percy wanted it.

It all stopped when one of the recruits was discovered and put on the watch list of the majority of agencies in the world.

The organization needed a scapegoat and you volunteered. You’ll have done anything to stay on Percy’s good grace. He was the one protecting your brothers and sister after all.

**‘It’s Lion.’** Birkhoff told her, pointing at the screen in front of him.

Nikita rushed to see what was happening, her grip tightened on the nerd’s chair when she saw you on the ground.

**‘Were the agents she was fighting enhanced?’** she enquired trying to understand how the most formidable fighter she ever met could be shot down by regular hydra’s agents.

Birkhoff didn’t leave the screen as he shook his head.

**‘All right people ‘**Niki gathered the attention of all the agents present in the control room. **‘I want her medical status, and I want all the images we can get out of this mission.’**

**‘What are we searching for Boss?’**

**‘I don’t know yet but I refuse to believe that some lowly agents could have owned up the Dark lion.’**

* * *

47 bullets, they had extracted 47 bullets out of your body. To say that the four surgeons and the nurses present during your nine-hour operations were completely and entirely bewildered would be the grossest understatement of this century. Your vitals were now stable, and you were going to make it.

**‘All right I’m going to say it. How is she alive? We’re good but not that good’ **Sloan usually smug plastic surgeon presses his colleagues while exciting your operating block.

Dr. Shepherd, head of the neuro, passed a tired hand over his face, he is too exhausted to stand up just lay against the wall. ‘**Mutant, she could be a mutant is there a protocol that we should follow? She is an Avenger, surely they have their docs there?’ **he asked Miranda.

She just pinched her lips **‘the priority, for now, is her recovering, I have an anxious Tony Stark, a Black Widow and Hawkeye pestering me every 5 minutes to deal with’**, she thought out loud.

Hunt, who had remained silent courtesy of the flashback of his tour in Iraq your case had triggered, silenced his colleagues.** ‘This is not the procedure Bailey, guns wound? We call the cops, simple as that.’**

They started to argue only to be silenced once again but now by a newcomer.

**‘OK, who let the pirate out of the psych ward’** Sloan ever the diplomat titled his head over his best friend who just shrugged. Shepherd was so done with this day.

Big bald man didn’t acknowledge him, snap his finger at his agents that made their way to you and prep you for your transfer.

**‘Excuse me,’ **a very angry Miranda flocked by three crossed arms surgeons snapped at the pirate wannabe **‘what do you think you are doing’** she asked pointing her finger toward the chest of the bald man with an eyepatch.

The man was amused by this fiery doctor. She had fire and her glare was powerful enough to make him stop for a second. He raised an eyebrow at her, gauging her. **‘That is for me,’** he pointed his thumb in his direction ‘**to know and for you’ **pointing his finger to Miranda** ‘to forget.’** The wink he sends her had assured that her interns would pass a very bad day with a very pissed mentor.

**‘No, she’ll stay here!’** Nat declared. What happened to you didn’t make any sense, something was fishy and right now she did not trust anybody from her side, except for Tony and Clint.

‘**Romanoff, we have better equipment in the medbay, Helen Cho’**

The redhead didn’t falter and stood just in front of her boss. **‘She stays here,’ **she was backed up by Tony and Clint.

Fury knew that the combination of these three could be chaotic for him and his organization and so he did something very out of character for him and he relents.

* * *

_‘This is very concerning. Some witnesses of the combat have filmed what was happening. The images we saw raise an important question. How in the world are we supposed to trust the Avengers if they can’t control one of their own?”_

_“Indeed, as our spectator can see here, the Scarlet Witch is aiming her blast at a zone where some civilians are. It is reminiscent of the incident of Lagos.” The reporter then pointed to where you were. “As you can see, the intervention of the Dark lion is the only thing that saved these civilians. Ms. Harris, your son was saved by the Dark Lion, is that correct?”_

_“Yes, it is correct, if it weren’t for her I don’t know what would’ve happened to my Paul.” The mother of the little boy had a difficult time to stop the tears in her eyes.  
_

_“We pray every day for the recovery of our hero.”  
_

_“Thank you for your intervention, Ms. Harris.”_

**“Change the channel Sam.”** the man complied but scoffed, if Steve thought that other reports were in their favor he was sorely mistaken.

_“Welcome back to our special edition. For those who just join us, we have the privilege to have Mr. Macgarret with us, task force expert. Mr. Macgarret what are your thoughts on the reports released by the council earlier today? Would you trust the like of the Dark Lion?”  
_

_“Absolutely, I and the other experts present during the evaluation came to the same conclusion. The Dark Lion is a professional with an unsavory past, but her files talk for itself. Even when she was affiliated with HYDRA, she always manages to have zero collateral damages. She is efficient and professional and if the Avengers don’t want her anymore they can be assured that literally, every agency in the world would do everything in their power to be able to count her in their rank.”_

_“To be clear you are alluding to the fact that only the Black widow, Hawkeye, and Iron Man were spotted in the hospital.”_

_“Yes, I’m only an expert on Task forces but I would suggest their PR to work on their team’s image. I mean did they not see the hate, the backlash, they are getting in social media?”_

**“Well, she is in a coma, a visit would’ve been pointless if you ask me.”  
**

**“That’s the thing, Wanda, nobody is asking you.”  
**

**“Sam! She is just a kid.” **Steve admonished.

**“She really is not. Lion was right, she told you not to bring her in this mission!” **Sam was really frustrated with this situation. When he saw the medics hauling you in the ambulance he was reminded of Riley. And Steve all but let them alone once it was confirmed that Peggy Carter was back from the dead. She had the knowledge of all her life yet she was still young.

Sam wanted to go and see you, but with the Captain's absence, he needed to supervise the Avengers.

He couldn’t count on Nat, Clint nor Tony. They didn’t leave your side for the past two weeks.

**“We’ll discuss this later. For now, we have a mission. The team is needed.”**

**“I’ll stay.” **Bucky was near the window, watching the trees of the park. He knew he did the right thing, but still. Seeing you on the floor really did a number on him. He was responsible for your state. He was responsible for the sadness he caused to Nat, Clint and Tony.

He had some troubles stomach the fact that you had saved a little boy’s life. He was so sure you had tackled Wanda to hurt her. When he saw the footage he could’ve sworn his stomach had dropped. He tried to rationalize his deed. Surely they were an explication. Wanda would’ve not endangered the boys knowingly right?

It was all too much for him. He felt guilty, and so his mind convinced him that it was a ploy designed by you to make him doubt sweet Wanda.

The team didn’t argue with him. They could feel that something was amiss with him, but with the public scrutiny, Peggy’s reviving and your state they didn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with it.

* * *

You peeled your eyes open with great difficulty, the harsh white light burnt your eyes and so you crunched them close. It was hard to make sense of what was happening to you mostly because you didn’t know where you were. Your body felt like it was on fire, not the most agreeable sensation if you could say so yourself.

Feeling brave enough to affront the light once again you open up your eyes. Now you could see why your body hurt so much, it was littered with bandages, some had speckles of blood. What had happened to you?

The room you were situated in was white, one white chair, your bed. **“Hospital”, **you huffed. 

You finally spotted a machine, and you felt relieved when you figured that the beep-beep in your head was not in your head but was from the machine you were relayed on with several tubes.

Your eyes zone out to the tubes, something is pricking out the back of your mind. Your respiration is erratic, your heart beats like a drum, your vision is still blurry but you have this need to get some distance between you and those needles. You pluck them out without a care for the blood dripping from them. You feel instant release but it all ends when you had a flash of you barely missed demise.

You were alive, yes but it was a close call. In one blink of your eyes, you could have died. You need to go. You couldn’t stay here any more time than you had already spent here. You had to see them.

You tried to get up but it was like your feet didn’t register on the order of your brain. You fell flat on your hands.

**“Fuck,” **you hissed.

You took a big breath, now that you knew what kind of pain to expect you braced yourself and so ever slowly go back to your feet. You knew how to mute pain, and in this instant, it was a blessing.

You wobble to the closet right next to the bathroom. You spot your bag from the mission. You were relieved when you felt your key car. With difficulty, you managed to undress from the ugly hospital gown. Next time you’ll be sure to pack some comfy clothes because slim jeans and the form-fitted shirt was seriously hard to put when your body felt like Gruyere.

The face that looks at you in the mirror was daunting. You had seemingly lost all your vitality. You looked like a ghost.

You grabbed your bag. Exciting the hospital would not be hard for a trained assassin such as yourself. At least you hopped.

You could feel two guards on the other side of your door and sigh if they were here you had no chance to go unnoticed. Of course, you’ll have to do this the hard way. Going back to your bag, your plan was already clear in your head. You found the little hidden pocket and grabbed the parts of a minigun.

Assembling it was a real child’s play for you. Yet you couldn’t shake the feeling of being observed but you couldn’t pinpoint from where exactly.

The only logical way would be the window so you closed the blind.

Taking a breath, you prepared yourself for the troubles, you were about to unleash. Shooting the light with your guns was easy. You were next to the door when it slams open with the two guards, you punch the first one on the head with enough force to knock him out. The second hadn’t adjusted to the obscurity just yet and so it was easy for you to stalk behind him. You forearm pressed against his trachea, he didn’t stand a chance and lost consciousness.

The sound of your guns had managed to create a real commotion in the corridors of the hospital. A smile crept on your face, your diversion had work. 

* * *

That was not the plan he was supposed to just stand guards in case of an attack on you when you were still defenseless. He had mused about ending your life while you were in a coma, but he didn’t think he could be the cause of the pain it would bring to Nat, Clint and Tony and even Sam.

Now here he was, in the building across the hospital. He had good vantage in your room. His rifle was next to him. If someone were to attack, he could kill them from a distance. And if choose so, he could easily put a bullet in your head.

It was a strange sight to see you vulnerable. Movements in your room caught his eyes. He observes as you tug the various tubes out of your skin.

Bucky winced when you crumbled on the floor. He was intrigued by your actions. _What were you doing? Why would you do this? You should be examined by a nurse or a doctor._

It didn’t make any sense, but you were purposeful in your movements.

**‘What are you doing,’ **you were arming yourself. Bucky was alarmed when you shut down the blind. This was sketchy as it could get.

He decided against going to the hospital. You had been trained by HYDRA the next logical course of action would be to exit by a back door.

**“What the fuck,”**

Peoples came barging out the hospital, a real movement of panic seizing the crowd. _What the fuck did you do!_

He rushed down the building and was rewarded when he spotted you among the frighten peoples. You stand out like a sore thumb.

You had to be still a bit loopy to be this out of your game. He wouldn’t complain though, it helped him track you down. 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to lover. The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.   
Contain a lot of bad words.it may contain some smut at some point (not in this chapter)violence, gore, and death, so not for the faint of the heart.  
French writing in English so beware of the grammatical errors  
The reader ethnicity is not specified  
Note: If Sansa Stark is a slow learner then I’m a slow writer, but I write eventually. Sorry for the waiting for this and my other fics. 

  


Bucky watched as you stumbled on the streets. He could see that you were in pain, yet you were still walking. It was obvious that you were out of it. You didn’t even check before crossing the streets.

Bucky was wondering where you were going, but he recognized the neighborhood from the mission.

‘AHA criminals always come back to the crime scene,’ he thought.

His brow creased when he saw you going into the parking lot. He had to think fast. Watching left and right he saw that the coast was clear. 

Steve would tear him a new one but maybe they could create a quota of admissible car theft per month?   
The rumble of your motor roaring to life made him jump in actions. A child plays for him really.

Finally, he was going to expose your affiliation to HYDRA once and for all.   
Bucky was so sure you would go back to your masters.   
The more you drive the more he was confused. 

You were heading to the countryside. It didn’t make any sense unless… ‘Son of a bitch’ he grumbled, of course, hydra would plant a HYDRA base just under their nose, in a nice neighborhood.

You didn’t even notice him as he drove by when you parked. He could take you out easily, and no one would be wiser.

He stalked over your position. You were in front of what looked like a familial house. You seemed to be scared, and this situation was making less sense by the minute.

* * *

Not listening to your body screaming bloody murder at you for what you were putting him through you went in front of Leti’s house. 

Maybe in another life, you could have had a house too? No, a home. A house you could have but to have a home, a place you belong to was something you would never have.

The red swing on your left caught your attention. Children? A tiny pink bike was thrown carelessly on the grass. 

Your eyes well up at the implication of your baby sister having a baby. Titling your head back, you thought of your parents, of the life they had been robbed of, you and your sibling included.

Noise in front of you took you off your revery. Your eyes locked with the white house with the red door.

Your lungs refused to work as the door open slowly.

They would be happy to see you right?

Your heart went to your throat when you saw her. ‘God she’s grown so much,’ you sobbed. It’s been so long since you had last seen Leti.

You take a careful step not to alarm her, but she dashes for you as much as her round belly permitted her.

In the blink of the eye she in your arms, smothering you with love.   
It’s a mess of a broken sob and joyous laugh. The reunion of two sisters separated by heinous circumstances.

«I saw the news, but couldn’t see you. God tell me you left them pieces of shit. » Leti pleads detangled herself from you. 

She assesses your state, frowning at the visible cuts and bruises you had sustained on the mission « You look like shit big sis! » it earned her a laugh. She saw your mischievous smile.

«You look like you ate a basketball,» you said with tenderness, your hand itching to touch her round tummy. You don’t dare to though, you won’t taint the little angel growing in your sister’s belly.

«A boy. He’ll have a big sister to protect him as you did for us,» she said tenderly.

You shook your head vehemently. « No no no, I swear she’ll never have to do this. I’ll protect them? You know it’s my role. »you plead. 

Your sister is stricken by a horrendous reality. All your life had been spent protecting them, you became an assassin, a monster for them, and nobody was there for you. You had to fight for them, but who thought for you? As a mother, she saw your sacrifices in a new light and her heart break for you. You the assassin, the monster, the HYDRA soldier are still a little girl who made a promise to her mother just before she died.

« y/n honey look at me.» but you don’t look at her and you focused on the car that’s drive too fast in the street.

The driver is careless, and the screech of his tires made you on edge.

Leti seems to know the two men as she looked at them fondly. 

‘Wait’ your brain is still foggy but it can’t be the boys? But of course, they would have grown up you idiot you admonished yourself.

Oh god, you sound like the old family relatives when you noticed how much they’ve grown.

One of them looks anxious and the other one, the driver looks furious.

You held your hand up as to placate him but it does little.

You see the fist barreling toward your heads. You have to suppress every reflex that had been painfully ingrained in you and take it. There is no way you’ll defend yourself, you won’t harm one of your brothers.

You took it, your head only moving to the side. Eyes locked on the ground, but heart breaking. Why would he not be happy to see you?

«Gabriel!» Leti admonished her brother as Roman is rooted in his spot.

«What is she doing here?» he greeted out.

«It does not matter, she is here. She is family Gab! »

«Oh yes, it matters, she left us, she abandons us and for what?»

You finally look at him, ashamed of your past, of your life but you did it to protect them. HYDRA offered you protection for your siblings in exchange for your loyalties, and you took it. Percy made sure they would have everything. He put them with two sleeping agents in a good house. The best schools money can buy, security. They were away from the monster that had to try to kill and succeed to kill your parents.

«I-« your voice broke thick with regrets and sorrow.« I did it for you. »

Another punch and this time your legs gave away. You were exhausted, hurt, everything you did was apparently for nothing. No, not for nothing, they are alive and well. 

You didn’t even flinch when his foot collides with your stomach, tearing apart some of your stitches. 

Their voices, their screams were a blank noise in the side of the turmoil and the loudness of your tormented thoughts.

Strong arms lifted you. How pathetic of the dark lion to be put down by a little boy having a tantrum, the voice of Percy resonated in your head.

Leti was in front of you protecting you, your human shield the only thing deterrent enough to make Gaby stop his assault.   
You were in the arms of Roman. He was stiff, trying to distance himself from you.

«I’ll never forgive you,» he whispered and somehow his voice was louder than the screaming one of Gaby. « It’s time to go and don’t come back,» he said stirring you in the direction of your car.

At least he helped you to your seat. Your eyes caught the form of Leti crouching on the grass, crying her eyes out. You did this. You were a nuisance. Starting the engines, you vowed to never harm them again.

«It’s your fault, go back to your avengers and next time stays dead we don’t need you. You fuckin nazi. »

Had he’d been anyone else would have to find his teeth on the pavement, but you didn’t say anything when he knocks your door whit his foot.

You were truly alone in this world.

* * *

  
‘That pregnant lady can’t be with hydra.’   
He saw how she embraced you like you were the most precious thing in her life. What was happening? Your files didn’t have any mention of a family or other ties, so what’s was that.

His brows furrowed when the car parked and two men come barging out of it.

He was torn with the sudden need to protect you from the assault and the curiosity.

‘Wait, he wanted to protect you?’   
The last time he saw you on the ground, you were a broken warrior but here and now? You looked like a lost child. You could kill both of the men with your pinky even in your state, so why were you taking the beating without doing anything about it?

It didn’t make any sense. Nothing about you made any sense. 

Your files… he had read them, he thought nothing of it but none of your missions had been HYDRA sanctioned. It was as if you worked for another organization altogether. 

‘Who the fuck are you?’

He followed your car, making sure to not to forget the address, so he could run a check of the woman and the two men.

You had parked your car two blocks away. It was strange to see you, the fierce hydra soldier crying on the wheel of your car. You were not what he thought you were, and he’ll have to find exactly who you were before making any more rash decisions.

* * *

  
«Peggy Carter is still dead right? Cause she casually just messed with Lion’s mission » Birkhoff has finally managed to enter the system of Tony Stark A.I without leaving a trace, and now he was combing through the tape of the missions.

«This is alarming »

Birkhoff looked at Nikita as if she had grown a second head. « You think? A dead woman not dead and younger. yes, I would say this is alarming. »

« No, what’s alarming it’s not her reappearance but the fact that she is going to want to get back in business and we’ll have a fuck tone of cleaning the mess to make because of her.»

« She is not that bad. » Birkhoff tried.

« She didn’t saw HYDRA under her nose, yet she always had this holier than thou attitude.»

« You don’t like her. »   
« I don’t like how shady SHIELD is. »

« We are shady to Niki,» he said looking back at the screen. 

« Holy shit! » Birkhoff couldn’t believe his eyes. He had to rewind several times but the images didn’t lie. « She was shot down by the Winter Soldier. »


	6. Part  6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to lover. The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> this is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.  
Contain a lot of bad words.it may contain some smut at some point (not in this chapter)violence, gore, and death blood, so not for the faint of the heart.  
French writing in English so beware of the grammatical errors  
The reader ethnicity is not specified

  


The face looking back at you in the mirror is a stranger. Not a trace of hope or joy to be found.

You made a terrible error when you allowed peoples in your heart. You saw the journals, only Tony, Nat and Clint came to see you. Steve the man you considered like a brother hadn’t even bothered to visit you a least once.

Your brothers hate you and you made Leti cry. You’ll still protect them as your parents wanted you to but it would have to be from the shadow.

The more you reflect on your situation, the more your face hardens.

You have been distracted by a false sense of familiarity with the team, and this is your wake-up call. You still have to find the murderer of your parents. You’ll bring hell to them. You’ll kill everything they hold dear in front of them.

Whoever said vengeance was not the answer didn’t know the satisfaction of ripping apart their enemy.

Your muscles are sore, but your wounds look better.  
Finding the gym you are satisfied when you see no one on the site.

You need to release some pent-up frustration on the boxing bag.

You don’t even bother to tap your hands. Bare knuckles are the way to go when you are in this kind of state. The pain of the contact with the sandbag a welcome distraction.

Right hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left round kick. Repeat. Right hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left round kick. Again. Right hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left round kick.

_«Honey I’m home.» _

_You can see a mini version of yourself running in the arms of your father. _

_«Have you grown since this morning?» he said tickling you.  
«No daddy you silly, I didn’t grow!» _

_«So why are you heavier little lion?» _

_«Because I ate all my spinach to be strong like you daddy.»  
Your father put you down, smiling fondly at you. Bending down he gently pinches your cheek.  
«That’s good to hear. You’ll be my partner when you grow up. Criminals won’t stand a chance against us.» he winked at you. « Where is your mom?» _

_«In the kitchen.»_

Right hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left round kick.

Fist in the air, you falter. This is not the first time you had this memory. You have forgotten a lot of things. Time passes and erases souvenirs, but for some reason, this memory seems sealed in your brains.

You shook your head, the fog of the memory-making you uncomfortable.

Right hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, right round kick. Repeat. Left hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, right round kick. Again. Right hook, left hook, right punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, right round kick.

_«I’m telling you, there is no way the Starks died from the accident.» _

_«What are you saying?» _

_«Howard didn’t have even of a drop of alcohol in his blood. Maria Stark was strangled. Last time I check a road accident doesn’t live this kind of trace. » _

_«They were murdered?» your father nods at your mother. A heavy silence settling between the two of them. _

_«And the accident was a cover-up.» _

The Stark? Your father was a cop but you were barely ten at the time, the Stark had been found dead in 1991. That doesn’t make any sense.  
Your head was spinning with the implication. The murder of your parents didn’t make any sense. Yes, your father was a cop, but none of the people he put behind bars could’ve done that. You know because you had searched for the killers for years.

If only you knew who killed the Stark you’ll know who was the murderer of your parents.

«Fuck, I’m stupid, fuck.» you groan at yourself why couldn’t remember the rest of the conversation between your parents.

«Lion. You’ve caused some problems with your little hospital stunts.»

Your head whip to the sound of the voice. « Rogers.»

«Rogers? That’s cold, I was worried. »

You snorted and glared at the righteous man in front of you. « Sure you were, that’s why you didn’t come to see me at least once? Too busy being in the pussy of your best girl huh? »

«Lion,» he warned.

«I’m going to stop you right here Captain. Whatever friendship we had you and me is over. That’s means don’t fuck with me or I’ll shoot you down. »

* * *

You gave the cold shoulder to the team for two weeks straight. Only talking cordially to Clint, Nat, and Tony.

You were now healed completely, but Nat was concerned by your cold and distant attitude.

To make the matter worst, the Avengers were under an investigation after the mission fiasco. The public opinion was not for them either, yet you were now held as a hero by them.

People were asking for the suspension of Wanda, and Nat couldn’t find in herself a reason to disagree with them.

Maybe this was going to be the matter of this meeting. She looked around and saw her teammates around the tables. It was reminiscent of the accords.

Steve was not here just yet. She looked at you. All your guards were up, jaw clenched and eyes darker than the coffee waiting in front of her.

Fury walked into the room followed by Steve and Peggy. She saw how your hand went to the knife in your thighs holder.

It was really silly of Steve to come here with her when you were in the same room.

« Avengers. Recent times had shown us that we had some problems with the management of this team. » Fury started, and Nat knew that she wouldn't like what he has to say.

«Lucky for us, Peggy Carter has returned to us. We are not exactly sure how, but never look a gift horse in the mouse. It has been decided that it would be foolish to waste her talents and savoir-faire when she could lead you and show you the way to -« 

A hysteric laugh stopped Fury’s speech. Well, not exactly hysteric more like hyena’s laugh.

You had to wipe a stray tear from your eyes. When you noticed how every pair of eyes were on you stopped. « that’s a good one Furry.» you said giving him two thumbs up.

« I fail to see the humor in the situation Agent.»

« Must be the eyepatch. » you deadpan now considerably more serious.

The switch in your behavior was unsettling.

Slowly you rise from your seat, locking eyes with Peggy.

«Because your expert or whatever» you start circling the table to come in front of her. « didn’t see coming HYDRA and they were under her nose.» you tilted your head to the side. « She should never be allowed next to one of our mission or did you forget that the mission was jeopardized by her and inability to stay put? »

Peggy was fuming, she took a step back and tried to hit you. The attempt was pitiful; you grabbed her fist in our hand, staring at her.

«See she can’t even take criticism without trying to hit her way out of it.»

The pressure on her hand became unbearable, and she kneeled in front of you.

«Please Captain… Make a move. » your voice was sinister, and your smirk combined with your cold and unforgivable eyes was a warning.

«Agent, cease or I’ll bench you.»

«You think you can? Oh, Fury did you miss the fact that I’m now the only hero for the public? How are you going to explain to the press that decision and Peggy’s resurrection? » you tilted your head to the side.

«Tony, a word? » you asked the brunette.

«You hear that folk? The hero wants to speak to me” he gloated.

« I want a session. »

« Now? »

* * *

##  *****Activation of the memory simulation*****

«Now, go in there little lion and stay silent.» you obey and crouch with your siblings.

Your mother is looking at you all. She is bitting her lips, and her eyes are filled with sorrow. «Remember, your father and I love all so so so so much» a sob rack through her throat. Her voice is heavy when she told you to always look for each other. »

You had instructed your sibling, so they cover their ears. You, on the other hand, didn’t dare too, hopeful to hear your parent voices telling you it was over. You didn’t hear that, though; you flinched at every scream, at every groan. Rocking yourself back and forth you were willing yourself to stay put but the pure scream of agony your father let out chilled your bones.

Even if they were covering their ears both you and your sibling jumped at the sound of several gunshots.

The silence engulfed and the darkness engulfed you.

You don’t know how long you stayed there but now the house was calm once again.

It was too calm if not for the rumble of a car going away.

You felt compelled to exit your bidding spot, leaving Leti, Gaby, and Roman behind.

Tiptoeing around the house, you stopped dead on your track.

Afraid to move even a muscle. She was there, on the ground, not moving. Taking a step after the other, you went near her. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Her eyes were looking at you but not looking at you.

«Mom… Mommy. » you tried tentatively.« Mom,» you plead touching her cheeks but she was cold. « Please mommy wakes up, mommy please.» you tried to shake her, but she was too stubborn to listen to your pleas.

You tried to see what was wrong and watched over her body. There, mocking you, was a gigantic gash on her belly. So much blood, there was so much blood. You knew blood was meant to be in the body, so you did something really stupid. You tried to scoop it and put it back in her body.

«Please mommy wakes up.» it didn’t work.

«Daddy will know what to do» you nod to yourself. In your search, you found the body of two cops. Two friends of your father. Two men that you considered as uncles. Dead.

Noise on your left made you jump.

« Y/N » your father groan crawling toward you. You run toward him, but he has already collapsed.

You were too late. He too, won’t respond to you. He is not as cold as your mother though so you tried without success to awake him.

Hues of oranges chase the darkness away, dancing in the wall of the room, and that then you notice that the house is on fire.

Instinct takes over. You rushed to the boy's room.  
You saw the panic in their eyes when the noticed how bloody you are. But you have no time to talk about that. You are not even sure how to talk about that.

«The house is on fire. Come with me. » you are thankful that your parents were on the paranoid side, and they made a point of having easy exit from the window of every bedroom.

«C’mon » you scream when they don’t move. You rushed them thought the window and maneuver them so they don’t see the German shepherd.

«Where’s mommy and daddy?»  
« I want mommy!»  
«Mommy!!! »

You didn’t know what to do, what to say, starring helplessly as your house burned down with your parents in it.

«Lower your gun Owen they are children.»  
« Rohan? » the team leader only rolled his eyes.

« Do they look like the SHIELDS agents we were tracking down or do they look like loose ends those idiots didn’t finish?»

«What are we going to tell Percy? »

« Nothing. Just grab them. »

It was a mess, the moment the blond man grabbed Gabby you were on him, bitting his hand hard. You could fell blood on your tongue. The other man was laughing his ass off.

Your vision went back.

  


«What is your plan with her? »

« My plan? »

«Your plans have plans, Percy. So? »

«Don’t forget who's the boss Amanda. »

You tried to stay calm, so they won’t notice you were awake.

«She could be a new recruit.»

«She is too young.»

«Nonsense, the younger they are the better they learn. »

You feel a hand on your cheek. And it stung. You scrunch your eyes shot.

« Ah, our little Bloody Mary is awake. »

You open your eyes to an old man and a woman.  
Both are studying you.

«Where am I? My sister and brothers? » you asked. The older man went back to his desk.

«You are in DIVISION.»

« Percy! » the man only glare at the woman and she did so.

« Your parents had been murdered by monsters. Do you remember this? »

You only nod, trying not to cry in front of the man.

« You were saved by two of my men. Now I believe your father was a cop? »

« Yes. »

« The monsters that killed them cannot be arrested by cops. We are the only force that can arrest them. »

Once again, he is crouching in front of you. « You were brave tonight. You protected your siblings and save their lives. Your parents would have been proud of you I’m sure. »

You don’t dare to talk. It’s all too much for a ten years old.

« I have a proposition for you. Stay with us, learn how to protect the world from the monsters and I’ll take care of your siblings. »

##  ****** END of the memory simulation ******

_‘It was SHIELD’ _

« Y/N » Tony started, he saw everything. Tony was crying and he was scared. You just relieved a massive trauma. You were irresponsive, staring in front of you.

« I have a question, Tony. »

Your voice caught him off guard. « Who killed your parents?»


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to lover. The reader is an ex HYDRA agent. Bucky can’t stand her because she joined HYDRA willingly unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.  
Slow burn and angst   
Contain a lot of bad words.it may contain some smut at some point (not in this chapter)violence, gore, and death blood, so not for the faint of the heart.  
French writing in English so beware of the grammatical errors  
The reader ethnicity is not specified  
Not. SHIELD friendly I guess   
So this was written a while back but I don’t know I was scared to post it, not because of the story but I was just scared. Hope you’ll like it. 

  


[Publié à l'origine par newyearsgay13](http://tmblr.co/ZBCRvj2WDjscq)

« Lion no wait! »   
The moment the words "Winter Soldier" escaped his mouth, Tony knew he had fuck up.   
He was taken aback by the amber light he saw in your eyes. There was a shift in you, you were possessed by an animalistic rage.

You pounced out of the room, growling at F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell where Barnes was.

The A.I. informed you that he was in his room with a ‘guest’. You didn’t care.   
You were still reeling from the memories of your parents. You scrunched your eyes shut hoping to expel the dead eyes from your mother out of your head.

You didn’t even knock on his door, you ripped it open startling the woman perched on Barnes laps. She tried to cover herself, neither Barnes nor you paid her any mind, too engrossed in assessing the threats that the other posed.

« I wish to speak with the Winter Soldier,» you said with unnerving politeness.

* * *

The redhead looked at you as if she was going to argue. « I asked nicely, don’t make me drag you out. »

She whipped her head toward Barnes.

« Fine stay here I don’t care I always perform better with a crowd. »

You were caught off guard when the woman grabbed a gun that was concealed on her thigh and shoot at you. You narrowly miss the bullets but were on her in the blink of the eye crashing her skull in the concrete ground.

You didn’t care about anything anymore. Your parents were dead because of the Stark death and now you had one the player in front of you. You had waited so much time for this.

The whirring of the metal of the Soldat tipped you about his position, you swirled and dunk low.

Bucky eyes widened, he thought the fight would be over pretty soon, he was a supersoldier after all but you match his speed, his strength, yet you were more agile.

Barnes was more than happy to slash you with his favorite knife but you didn’t relent. You were like a man possessed, not feeling the weight of your already consequent injuries.

A quick kick to his left knee gave you leverage to grab both his shoulders. Without flinching you head-butted him, broking his nose. A gush of blood painted your face and his.

You were brutal, but it was the winter soldier in front of you.   
You roared a pained scream when he dislocated your shoulder.

You didn’t care. You were prepared to die since your childhood but at least you could bring down one of your demons with you.

You caught a round kick in your ribs, a sickening crack made you groan. It was not enough to deter you. You were back on him instantly.  
Your thighs on his neck were squeezing the life out of him, and you punched him repeatedly on the head with your elbows.

When he thought he was going to pass out, the pressure on his neck was gone.

Barnes blinked several times to adjust his vision. He rubbed his neck with difficulty. ‘Fuck, it was a close call’.

And then he saw you. On the ground whimpering in pain encased in a dark red mist.

Your cries were pitiful, a contrast to the amused laugh behind him. It dawns on him that Wanda had saved him. Without her, he would be dead. A prey to the dark lion.

« Are you alright Bucky. » fuck he was so disoriented that he had missed the presence of Peggy.

« Yeah. I think I am. »

« Good. Steve is coming. » she stepped around him and crouched next to your body.   
« He is arguing with Howard’s son about this harlot fate. » Bucky eyes narrowed on the needle in Peggy’s hand. « Don’t worry I already called someone to retrieve her. She is too dangerous to be roaming freely. »

The neon pink liquid caught his attention. « Don’t worry it’s just an anesthetic »

‘Liar’ he didn’t say it though, but his doubts were confirmed by the massive spams taking over your body. Drool dripped from your mouth.  
Your heartbeat was slowing down at an alarming rate to become a faint thump.

SHIELD’s agents' swamp in his room; two going straight for Abby or Lucy he didn’t know her name anymore. Others were carrying a cage built in Vibranium from what he could see.

Bucky flinched when you were thrown in there without care, his momentary concern for you didn’t last long.

‘What the fuck is wrong with that bitch.’ He seethed, yet seeing how you've been handled without any care remind him of his HYDRA’s day.   
They didn’t even take or not bumping the cage on their way out.

« Buck you alright pal? »

Of course Steve first concern his best friend. It was normal after all. Bucky nods, feeling the serum working its magic and healing him.

« She attacked me like a rabid dog. But your best girl is handling the situation. »

That earned him a proud smile from Steve. He was positively beaming. On the other hand, Tony was not as amused.

« Where is she? »

« That’s not of your concern anymore Tony. »

« It’s Mr. Stark for you, Carter. »

« I’m your superior. »

« I’m not on board on that, Nat are you. » Natalia was gauging the situation. « I am not, Tony. »

Steve glared at them. « Don’t be difficult Tony. Nat » he tried to give her his best ‘disappointed father's glare’ and she only rolled her eyes.

« Onboard or not, you don’t have a say in this. Remember who you are talking to son.» She gloated.

« Ah yes. Peggy Carter Directer of the SHIELD. But how are you going to finance it if I retract the funds from Stark Industry? »

« You would ruin your father’s legacy over this harlot? Howard used to say you were difficult but I didn’t take you for an idiot. »

Steve grabbed her shoulders, he was not comfortable with this kind of remark being thrown at Tony.

« Ms. Peggy. » Tony called just before Steve and she reached the door.

« I will burn down the world for my family. » it was a promise.

* * *

Your awakening was surprisingly calm. You felt dizzy but it was not the time to show any weakness.

You had picked on three heartbeats in the room here with you. You didn’t have to move to know that you were restrained.

« Remarquable. Her genetic makeup is a work of art. » it was a man. American by the sound of his accent. A weirdo you thought, to be all over the place over your DNA.

« Just here. » you hear the rustle of his arm and know that he just had pointed at something to someone.

« I don’t understand. » another American male.

« Of course you don’t. I’m the brain, here this is human DNA and here this a lion DNA, and here were got the Dark lion DNA. Hydra combined her DNA with a lion. Look at her muscles, heart or lungs. Even her brains do not work like a human anymore. This is why she is stunningly fast. She has the strength of a lion and its senses. It’s amazing. »

You could feel cold fingers on your cheeks. The scent, Chanel n°5. It was a woman, not any woman though. It was Peggy Carter, only she would wear this old perfume.

« Can she turn? »

« Into a lion? »

« No into a giraffe, yes a lion,» she answered exasperatedly.

« No, they didn’t push it far enough. »   
« Can you do it? A lion would be easier to tame than this beast. »

« Yes, but it’s going to be a painful process. »

It is hard for you not to betray the fact you are awake, even more, when all you want for now is this bitch’s death.

« Proceed. »

* * *

Bucky was not here at the times of the Accords, but he may as well be. The team is torn apart, again.

This time Sam, Nat, Clint, and Bruce are with Tony though. Steve, himself, Wanda and Peggy are on the opposite side.

And you, you are nowhere to be found. Peggy assured them that you were safe but that they had to restrain you.

At first, he felt at ease knowing you had been taken care of, but now it was unnerving. That and the others made sure to be less than civil with them.

Stark was more prone to show them his disdain for them. Nat was intense in the training room. Clint didn’t acknowledge their presence, turning down his earpiece when next to them. And Sam didn’t even look at them anymore.

Two weeks like this was taking its toll on him.

« Sergeant Barnes, the boss wants to see you. » F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice stir away from his thoughts.

He dreaded what was going to go down in the genius labs. All the way he thought of ways to take down an iron man suit by himself but he knew that if Tony was out for blood, he was going to have it.

« Take a seat. » not a jab, not a joke, so unlike Tony, Bucky mused.

« What do you want. »

The genius passed a hand on his tired face.

« Your help. » Tony pinched his nose, having to swallow his pride in hope to find your location. He may not like him, but he’ll acknowledge that he was the best tracker in the team.

« Bout what? »

« I need you to find Y/N. »

Tony has to restrain himself from bashing Bucky’s head against the desk when the soldier booming laugh ringed in his ears.

« I’m sorry but why would I concern myself with this little murderous bitch. »

« She is not the monster you think she is. »

Bucky had to scoff at that. He was on his way out but Tony hand’s shot to his shoulder, pushing him back on his seat. « Look at this, see if you can tell me that she is as bad as you portrayed her. F.R.I.D.A.Y, camera footage 7HA7112n.

Bucky spotted you on the roof. Your catsuit was in pieces, multiples injuries. He watches as you walk on the edge of the roof. You don’t even look where your feet lands. Your eyes glued to the sky.   
Bucky’s breath caught in his throat when in a fluid movement you let yourself drop and land seated. It was like you were playing a game with death.

Your hand gripped the edge, head hung low, you seemed to try to remember something.

It came gradually, your voice, rough by whatever emotion you are feeling. ‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when the sky is grey..’ You hummed when you forgot the lyrics your mom used to sing to you. «You’ll have shattered all of my dreams. » a violent sob racked through your body.

Your hands flung violently against your tamp three times as if it was the only way to remember the lyrics. Letting go of the frustration, you sigh, finally looking up again.   
You look so devastated, blinking away the tears you tried to clear your voice.

Tony is not looking, he can’t see this again. The action caught Bucky’s eyes, a frowns adorning his face while he tried to understands the gesture.

« I’m sorry mama. I didn’t know what to do. »   
Bucky head snaps in the direction of the footage. ‘Mama?’

« Please forgive me. » you implored looking at the stars. « I did what I had to do to protect them as you asked me too. I miss you so much, you and daddy both. The price is too high… I don’t know if I can keep doing it. I’m tired but I’m scared. »

« What is she talking about Tony? » The genius just shook his head.

« Remember when Scooby, my little rabbit died? I was so sad, I was devastated but you told me that he was in a better world and that he was waiting for me. You told me he was in paradise because he was a good rabbit. But mommy I’m so bad so so so bad. » fat tears were rolling against your cheeks. « I have so much blood on my hands. I will never see you again nor Dad or Leti. I don’t know if I can continue like this. »

« Well at least she knows she is worthless » he joked but it didn’t felt right this time.

« You taught me how to be good and I betrayed you by becoming this monster. Please, mommy, forgive me. I’m so tired of living like this, but if I stop … » you were balancing back and force the motion seeming to comfort you a little. « I’m scared mommy. » you broken voice, your trembling lips were hard, your sorrow was all too real. « I don’t know what to do. I’m just a girl. » nodding to yourself you went back on the roof. Looking one last time longingly toward the sky. Searching for some comfort but you found none. « I’m just a girl. » you smiled sadly.

« So? Ok, it’s sad but she chooses this life, Tony. It’s great she has regrets at least we know she is not a sociopath. »

« You think she chooses this life ? » he was fuming now. « F.R.I.D.AY show Barnes her last two memory simulations. »

« Boss, you promised Agent Lion not to show them to anyone. »

« Show him. »

Bucky was not ready for what he saw. A young child saving her brothers and sister.

You were ingenious putting dolls in the beds, you were courageous putting your sibling behind you to protect them.

The more he watched the more he respected you. Your mother looked just like you, she was softer though and her eyes were not hollow like yours.

He had a bad presentiment when she held you in her arms. You were a child and she made you promise to protect your siblings.

His heart was beating like a drum when he saw you walking in your home as silently as you could.

‘Oh no,’ he gasped when he saw your mother on the ground.

« Mom… Mommy. » you tried tentatively. « Mom » you plead touching her cheeks but she was cold. « Please mommy wake up, mommy please. » you tried to shake her, and Bucky wanted to reach to you and shield you from the gruesome sight.

You tried to scoop the blood and put it back in her body. « Please mommy wake up. »

« Daddy will know what to do »  
He saw two other bodies, and dread filled him. You were too young to be exposed to this.

He jumped with you when the voice of your father startled you.

« Y/N » your father groan crawling toward you. You run toward him, but he has already collapsed.

Hues of oranges chase the darkness away, dancing in the wall of the room, and that then you notice that the house is on fire.

Bucky watched as you run back to the room where your sibling where.

« The house is on fire. Come with me. »

« C’mon » you scream when they don’t move. You rushed them thought the window and maneuver them so they don’t see the German shepherd.

« Where’s mommy and daddy? »  
« I want mommy! »   
« Mommy!!! »

« Lower your gun Owen they're children. »   
« Rohan ? » the team leader only rolled his eyes.

« Does they look like the SHIELDS agents we were tracking down or do they look like loose ends those idiots didn’t finish? »

« What are we going to tell Percy? »

« Nothing. Just grab them. »

Your vision went back.

«What are your plans with her? »

« My plan? »

« Your plans have plans, Percy. So? »

« Don’t forget who is the boss Amanda. »

You tried to stay calm so they won’t notice you were awake.

« She could be a new recruit. »

« She is too young. »

Bucky was speechless staring in front of him even if the image stopped a while ago.

« She didn’t choose this life. »

A bitter snort escaped Tony’s throat. « No, she did not. »

« SHIELD killed her parents? »

«It appears so, her father was a cop and he knew my parents weren’t killed in an accident. She asked me who killed them »

« The Winter Soldier that’s why she attacked me. But it was SHIELD who killed her parents. »

« Yes, »

« Wait SHIELD had a hand in the cover’s story! »

« DING DING DING and we have a winner »

Both Tony and Bucky jumped at the sound of a male voice.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y what’s going on? » Tony eyes were frantic, searching for the voice and his blood ran cold when his A.I didn’t answer him.

The previous black screen switched to the image of a well put woman. She was sited on a desk looking at them with a certain disdain.

  


« Who are you? »

« Your chance to find Lion alive, but you can call me Nikita. Don’t bother searching for me you’ll find nothing. »

« Yeah cause that’s not suspicious at all. » Bucky grumbled.

« You’d be the expert on suspicious working for SHIELD. » she snapped back. « Listen Lion is in danger. We have a location, our team is ready but we can’t fight SHIELD and their guard dogs at the same time. »

« Guard dogs? »

« The Avengers. Listen, Mr. Stark, we are giving you head’s up about our diversion and you’d be wise not to fight it»

« We are going to give Maximoff to the wolves. »

« What? No not while I’m alive. » Bucky was seethed can the poor girl can catch a break?

The woman Nikita laughed, it was bitter. « You’ll stay in your lane Soldier or you are going down with her. »

« Yeah? What do you have on us that you are so sure that the public is going to turn down on us? »

« On her? You’ll have to see for yourself when we release our tapes. On you? We know what you did on the last mission, you knew the one where lion went down. It’s on camera, you are very photogenic soldier. »

A cold sweat worked its way on Bucky’s spine. He had forgotten what he did, but the revelation about your past made his action even viler.

Tony looked at him with hard eyes, trying to see what they had on him.

Bucky racked his throat, uncomfortable about his actions, and the prejudice he had held against you since the start.   
His choice was made, he had a lot to atone for, and if you were dead he couldn’t redeem himself.

« What do you have in mind? »


End file.
